Surprise Surprise!
by SexciiLexi
Summary: After the events of Shadow Kiss.Dimitri never turned.Rose is pregnant for Dimitri,Adrian has found new love with a Moroi & Lissa may be tying the knot,going to be lemony but sweet my 1st fanfic *complete*
1. Chapter 1: Sick

SURPRISE SURPRISE!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters [except maybe Bree]

Chapter 1: Sick

I woke up to the sound of my annoying six am alarm clock. I reached over and shut it off. It was time for my hourly practice with Dimitri. Aah, Dimitri. At just the thought of him my heart fluttered. I sat up in bed and ran a hand lazily through my tangled hair—the way Adrian did sometimes.

Adrian Ivashkov was a good looking Moroi who was attracted to me. He was only at 's Academy because he, along with my best friend Lissa, were spirit users. It was very conflicting sometimes as I did like Adrian, just not the way I loved Dimitri. I hopped out of bed and headed to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

After I was done I changed into my regular practice clothes: a tank top, sweat pants and my favorite Aeropostale hoodie** [pic link on my profile]**. I wrapped my hair up into a high bun then headed back to my room to get my 'school clothes'.

"What to wear Rose?" I asked myself. I grabbed a striped turquoise t-shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I bent down, and searched under my bed until I found my Converse that matched my top. Lissa was always complaining to me that whenever we go shopping, I always buy at least one Converse and about five pairs of sneakers as opposed to the truckloads of heels, sandals and girly flip-flops she loves to buy.

I stuffed everything in my shoulder bag and added a few books to my backpack. I gathered both my bags and my newly acquired hot pink Blackberry [thanks to Adrian]** (pic link on my profile)** and headed to the gym. As soon as i reached inside the gym I saw Dimitri stretching on an exercise mat.

"Good morning comrade," I said in my usual greeting.

Dimitri looked up at me. "Good morning Rose. Twenty laps today," he ordered.

I dropped my bags near the doorway and headed over to my exercise mat to warm-up but halfway there, I doubled over and started puking all over the floor. Dimitri was at my side in a second, his hand rubbing my back.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he asked frantically. I puked again for a few more seconds before I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Dimitri helped me up and I rested most of my weight on him. He led me to the clinic but while we were going into Dr. Olendzki's office I threw up again—thankfully not on Dimitri—all over the tiled floors.

Dr. Olendzki came towards me but stayed a few feet away, as if she thought I was going to throw up on her. "Rose what's wrong?" she asked, imitating Dimitri's earlier question. "I don't know everything was fine and then I just threw up, and I'm not sick and I haven't had anything unusual to eat," I said, hopefully answering any questions she may have asked.

"I'm going to run a test Rose. Guardian Belikov can you wait outside please."

Dimitri nodded and headed outside. I took a seat and waited for Dr. Olendzki to come back from the storage room. "Rose," she began, "I need you take this test." She handed me a pregnancy test. She must have registered my utterly confused expression because she said, "I have to rule out pregnancy and if so is the case the sooner I know the better."

Dimitri and I had sex around a month ago just before the Strigoi attacked the school. We hadn't used protection—although we wouldn't have even if dhampirs could get pregnant by other dhampirs—as we were too caught up in the moment. But Dimitri is a dhampir, he couldn't have gotten me pregnant so I took the test and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

I sat worriedly in the same chair a couple minutes later, waiting for the results. It was nerve-wracking. What if Dimitri had gotten me pregnant? Dr. Olendzki was flipping through a magazine as if the test that could change my life wasn't in my hands right now.

The timer went off and she looked up at me. "It's time Rose." I took a deep breath and flipped over the stick. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. She took the stick from me and read it. "Congratulations Rose, you're pregnant."

Ohmigod... I'm going to be a mother. I'm going to give birth to a real human being. Wait did she say congralutations?

"Why the hell would I be congratulated on the fact that I'm now a freaking mother!" I screamed at her. "I know you feel this is a disaster especially since you haven't graduated yet but take this opportunity to grow. Some people can't and won't experience the joys, pain and discoveries of being a mother," she said quietly. I secretly wondered if she couldn't have kids. I shook my head. Who cared it wasn't her problem.

"You're going to have to put a hold on all those combat trainings and you'll have to inform Headmistress Kirova."

"I can't be pregnant," I said to myself. "Well you are," said Dr. Olendzki. She handed me a bottle of pre-natal vitamins and told me when I would need to come back for an ultra-sound."By the looks of it I'd say you're about four weeks pregnant."

I felt tears pooling in my eyes."And lastly, you should tell the father Rose."

I nodded and took the bottle and ran out. I ran past Dimitri, but he just ran after me and stopped me. "Rose what happened, are you okay?"

I nodded."Dimitri there's something I have to tell you okay just not right now," I said to him.

"Come on Roza, you can tell me anything," he said lovingly. I looked up at how I wished that was true.

"I will tell you just be patient."

He nodded and let me go. I started walking to the gym when I could swear I heard Dimitri say,"Please be careful my Rose."


	2. Chapter 2 : Secret

CHAPTER 2 : SECRET

I headed back to my dorm and hid in my room. I wiped away the tears and lay on my bed curled up with the covers over me. If I closed my eyes and opened them it would be like this morning before everything went bad, wouldn't it?

The answer was no. Things would never be the same. Not with this ugly secret. I got up and headed over to my full-length mirror. I lifted up my tank top and looked at my stomach. It was still as flat as before with no signs of pregnancy. I cradled my stomach and turned in different angles in front of the mirror. I looked at my stomach more closely.

"Hello baby," I whispered to it. I must be going crazy. I pulled down my shirt and went back to my bed where I could curl up in silence.

* * *

I fell asleep and woke up after school. I let out a loud, long sigh and got up because i couldn't avoid my problems any longer. I changed into a black miniskirt because heck i might as well start dressing sexy if i was going to be huge and swollen in a couple months. I paired it off with a tube top and sexy black peeptoe Christian Louboutin pumps Lissa had bought me a couple months ago **(pic links on my profile). **I let out my hair and then i headed to the gym.

I had abandoned my Blackberry and my bags in the gym and I needed them back. But, I didn't want to face Dimitri yet so I was hoping he wouldn't be there. I walked slowly and carefully making sure my heels wouldn't click against the wooden floors. Suddenly I felt stupid. What if Dimitri saw me dressed like this? I crept inside anyway and to my horror, Dimitri was sitting on one of the chairs in the gym in the far-right corner, reading—what I could bet was a Western novel. I took up my things quietly and as I turned to leave, Dimitri said, "Rose come here."

Despite the fact that I wanted to bolt as quickly as I could, Dimitri was my mentor and I couldn't ignore him. I trudged towards him nervously and he stood up and came towards me at a much quicker pace. "Roza," was all he said, but it made time stop around me to hear him call me that. "What happened earlier today?"

"Nothing I just didn't feel well that's all," I lied.

"You're lying," he stated matter-of-factly. "And where were you going dressed like that?" he chastised.

I felt a little angry but blushed when I saw his eyes roam over my body. The skirt barely covered my ass and the top showed off so much skin and my belly and made my boobs look great but I felt self-conscious as I didn't know if Dimitri thought I looked slutty or not. I needed a quick excuse to get away so I blurted, "I was just going to tell Adrian something."

Dimitri's face showed shock then he was perfectly composed.

"Dressed like that?" he asked incredulously arching an eyebrow.

"Umm,I can explain," I said quickly. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Rose you should stay away from Adrian," he said evenly but I could hear the jealous edge in his voice. I tossed my hair over my shoulder nervously and I saw him look at my hair longer than necessary before meeting my eyes again. Just hearing his voice and being so close to him made my heart ache because no matter how much I loved Dimitri, we could never be together. But could I hide his child from him?

I turned away from him and felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Rose I know things have been hard for you lately but you need to tell me what's wrong."

My sadness suddenly shifted to anger, "Hard for me?" I pointed my finger to myself and continued, "Things have been tragic for me, depressive even, everyone around me is so happy with their fucking perfect life and then there's me Dimitri, and then there's me!" I cried and dropped my things and wrapped my arms around him and cried hysterically. I felt his arms around my waist holding me close while he rested his head on mine. I cried louder and buried my face in his warm shirt.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes before I looked up at him. He kissed away my tears and cupped my face. "Tell me Rose just tell me and I'll make it better."

"I'm pregnant," I said. Dimitri looked hurt and taken aback. "Who's the father Rose?"

"You are," I said softly.

* * *

Dimitri's POV

"But how?" I asked Rose. Two dhampirs couldn't have children and we only had sex once. We had the most amazing time ever and sometimes I wished I could make love to Roza again but I had to practice restraint. Thinking about it though, it occured to me that we didn't use protection.

"I don't know all the details," she said softly, her eyes turned away from me. "It has something to do with me being shadow-kissed." She looked hurt and angry and I turned her face so she could look at me.

"Rose are you sure that this baby is mine?" I asked her. I hoped I didn't sound like I was denying it but I wanted to be sure that the baby was mine and then I could rejoice over the fact that I was going to be a father.

"Yes," she said bitterly. I hugged her close.

"Oh my Roza, you're having our child," I said happily.

"You aren't mad," she pointed out.

"How could I be? I'm going to be a dad."

She hugged me and I hugged her back and spun her around. When I finally put her down she was smiling. I pushed back her hair and looked into her eyes, "You have made me the happiest man alive and although I wished you were a little older before all this happened I love you and this baby so much and you'll be an amazing and a hot mother."

Rose laughed and I put one hand on her stomach and knelt down so I was on eye-level with it. "Hello baby.I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you," I said to her stomach. Rose laughed again.

"I love hearing you talk to him" she said, "It's funny and I think he likes it." She looked down at her stomach which was still flat but had a slight curve to it.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I said trying hard not to laugh.

"Because mothers know best," she joked.

"I want a girl," I told her. She turned thoughtful then put her hands around my neck and stood on her toes,an invitation for me to kiss her. So I leaned in and kissed Rose with everything I had. I missed kissing her. She tasted like strawberries and the perfume she always wore smelled wonderful. She was intoxicating to me. It was so hard to see her everyday and not reach out and kiss her. Sometimes I thought I would go mad if I didn't have her. Those were the times I lost control. I had to avoid her as much as possible if I wanted to keep my sanity and my job. But now, she was carrying our baby and it changed everything. I was going to love Roza no matter what anyone said.

"I have to go now," she said reluctantly, "But I have to talk to you later."

"Okay Roza. Just be careful and take care of our baby and please stay away from Adrian," I said seriously. I reflexively touched her stomach. I couldn't wait for her to start growing. I gave her a quick kiss and she grabbed her bags and her cell-phone and headed out the gym.

I couldn't believe it, in nine months or at least eight now, I would be a father and my Rose would be a mother. I didn't want her to be a mother so young, but if this was our only chance to have children together then I regretted nothing.

But what would everything think?


	3. Chapter 3 : My Rose without a thorn

**For the life of me I dont know where this chapter went and there's no copy so I 'm gonna rewrite it and hopefully it will tie back into the story because i haven't a f'ing clue what I wrote because this story is about a year old I think but anyways enjoy and thanks for pointing it out to me lildevilswimmer4 ! (:**

**please excuse possibly horrible but legible grammar as this was done on rush. Thanks (:  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 : My Rose without a Thorn

I went back to my dorm and changed into something more appropriate: a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt and sat on my bed thinking about what my life was going to be like when i had my baby. People always said it was really hard and though I had Dimitri and all of my friends, what if I wasn't good enough. I could never get an abortion so that thought hadn't even crossed my mind but now I was beginning to consider the possibility of adoption.

Yes, it was my kid. I made the decision to have sex at seventeen, so I should be able to live with the consequences but we're both dhampirs for crying out loud. There wasn't _supposed_ to be a risk.

Was the situation different somehow if you didn't think you could be pregnant?

I screamed into my pillow. All these stupid questions were hurting my head. I didn't want to think about that stuff or whether or not I would keep my baby, but I knew I had to.

I also had to consider Dimitri. There would be no way he would give this baby up. But if it was what I thought best and what I really wanted, would he?

Could I deal with more heartache knowing my child was out there somewhere and I had no idea what he/she looked like, what they're personality was or if they were a fighter like me or a lover like Dimitri?

I needed Dimitri, he'd know exactly what to tell me so I could make my decision. I needed him now but he was on duty and out in the open discussing my child's future wasn't something I was up for anyway. It would just have to wait.

* * *

I couldn't tell you how much time I spent pacing my bedroom floor until I was too exhausted to make it back to my bed and instead, fell asleep on the floor, curled up into a ball.

"Roza? Are you okay?" someone said.

I felt groggy and hazy but my eyes blinked open and I saw someone standing over me. I blinked a couple more times and Dimitri came into focus.

"Hey," I said with a lazy smile. He looked amazing even when he was worried.

He helped me up and put me on my bed.

"Why were you asleep on the floor. I thought something happened to you or...you know," he said and touched my forehead.

"We need to talk Dimitri," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was thinking today about me... being a mother. I don't think I would make a good mother. I mean, I didn't even have a mother and I'm still in school and we're- I mean, I'm too young for a baby," I said.

"What are yopu trying to say Roza?"

"I think we should give our baby up for adoption," I said softly.

Dimitri let me go and turned away from me.

"It may be the best decision for us Dimitri we have to think about the baby," I pleaded.

"You are only thinking of yourself," Dimitri said in a harsh voice. "You don't want any of the responsibility. I thought I knew you better Rose. You can take on Strigoi and the challenges of guardianship but you're afraid of raising a baby?"

"It's not the same thing," I shot back. "It is so very completely different!"

"Well I am going to fight for this child. He is mine just as much as yours and I will fight for my child!"

"Dimitri, you and I are a guardian above anything else. We've sacrificed our chance at a normal life to protect the Moroi. What happens if you get full custody of thsi child and you die in battle? What then Dimitri?" I asked.

"My family. He or she will stay with my family. I'd make my mother legal guradian of my child if anything should ever happen to me," he answered.

"And what about me. You think this is what I want? I need my baby. But, I'm afraid I'll hurt him or her. I'm afraid I won't be good enough. That my baby will hate me or resent me when he or she gets older. Just like I hate my mother. She practically gave me up for adoption when she handed me over to the academy when I was four or five. If I give this baby up for adoption, or you gain custody, I will be hated until the day our child dies," I said on the verge of tears.

"Oh Roza. Why didn't you just tell me you were scared? I was afraid that you wanted out. I am in this with you forever. I'm not going anywhere. And you will be a great mother. I will do everything in my power to help you and I am going to protect the both of you. You are both going to become first in my life above evrything. Including Moroi," Dimitri said in a kinder voice. "You are perfect to me. My Rose, without a single thorn."

"I mean that," he said convincingly and kissed my cheek. " I love you very much Roza. I don't think you'll ever know how much I love you."

"I love y-"

A sharp pain in my stomach stopped me midsentence and I was on the ground in seconds.

"Dimitri?" I said.

"I'm here Roza. I'm going to bring you to help," his voice answered frantically.

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 : Heartbeats

Chapter 4 : Heartbeats

I woke up on one of the clinic's beds dazed and confused. I saw Dimitri looking at me with a drained expression. "What happened is Alex okay?" I asked frantically. "The baby's fine Rose," he said. Relief washed through me. "What day is today Rose?"

I guessed it must have been a day after so I said, "March 20 ?"

Dimitri closed his eyes and muttered something in Russian. "Roza, today is April 6th. You've been in a mild coma for two weeks and 3 days."

I rubbed my stomach gently. "Will I be okay, what happened?"

"You were under intensive stress and it upset the baby. The sharp pain was just a signal that something was wrong. Other than that you'll be fine. You don't know how relieved I am to hear that you and Anna are safe."

I had to laugh. "You still think we're having an Anna huh comrade?"

He smiled."Yes. I _know_ we're having an Anna." He whispered to my belly in Russian and I could bet he was saying Anna because he knew I preferred he'd say Alex, or Anna or Alex when he talked to the baby. "Whatever comrade. Can I leave now?"

"Yes, Dr. Olendzki said that when you woke up you'd be a little disoriented, but you could leave."

"Good, I'm gettin real tired of this place. A person can only take so much visits to the clinic."

Dimitri laughed. "Come on, you have rest to catch up on. You have to stay on bed rest for a week."

My face lit up. "With you?"

"Yes, my Rose with me," he smiled at me. He kissed me quickly before helping me up and we both went back to my dorm.

* * *

While we were on my bed talking I suggested to Dimitri that we tell everbody about my pregnancy, except my mother. He said he'd do whatever I'd wanted so I invited Eddie, Adrian,Christian and Lissa. I told them everything and they surprisingly took it well. Only one thing shocked me though, Adrian already knew.

"How did you know? I haven't told anyone but Lissa." I all but shrieked. I then turned to glare at Lissa. "You told him."

Liss shook her head. "Calm down little dhampir. I can see your baby's aura. I noticed something different the day you were upset with me. Your stomach looked different somehow, like it had an aura all its own, but I couldn't quite tell because it was the same colour. When I saw you walking with Belikov the other day, I put two and two together."

"Oh. What does it look like?"

"It changes to fit your mood. If you're angry like a while ago, the baby's aura changes to angry too."

I rubbed my belly protectively."Great now I have to be all smiles and sunshine so my kid doesn't become one of those weird emo kids." Everyone laughed. "I'm glad you guys are so accepting and I have a few announcements to make." Everyone leaned in closer and focused on me.

"I want Christian, Eddie and Adrian to be the godfathers and Lissa you'll be the godmother slash aunt."

"Aww thank you so much Rose." The guys all accepted too and then I asked a question. "Whoever thinks it's a boy raise your hand."

Eddie,Christian and me raised our hands. "See Liss and Dimitri, I told you it was a boy."

"Whatever you say Rose, I still think it's a girl."

"Me too,I change my mind, I think it's a girl," said Christian. "Come on Fire boy just because your girlfriend thinks something different doesn't mean you have to go along with it. I thought you had a mind of your own," I pouted.

"Yeah but Lissa is a spirit user and they tend to be always right."

"She's a spirit user, not a freaking psychic!"

Dimitri touched my shoulder gently. "Oh right the baby." I calmed down instantly. "Whatever I'm six weeks so we'll find out in ten weeks."

"Oh yea that reminds me Rose. Dr. Olendzki told me to tell you and Dimitri that she wanted you guys to stop by and do an ultrasound."

"Thanks Liss. We'll see you guys later. And don't forget I still want to do the shopping later Lissa."

She nodded and Dimitri gave me a 'what are you talking about' look. "I'll tell you later," I whispered.

* * *

I lay as comfortably as I could on the bed in the ultrasound room and turned my face to the left and looked at the monitor. Dr. Olendzki was gently rubbing the wand along my stomach. "Now listen closely and tell me what you guys hear."

"It sounds like a horse galloping," I said trying to express the sound as best as I can. "That's your baby's heartbeat," she smiled. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. I touched the monitor and rubbed the image of my baby. "Alex, I can hear your heartbeat,"I whispered to the screen. Dr. Olendzki looked confused and gently moved my hand away from the monitor. "Rose I'm detecting two heartbeats."

"Is something wrong?"asked Dimitri looking worried. "No. It just means that you two are having twins!"

"OhmyGod Roza," said Dimitri as he kissed me. "I can't believe it! Twins!"

"This is amazing . Thank you so much for telling us!" Dimitri held my hand and I saw him cry then he kissed my hand gently. "I love all three of you."

"We love you too," I said, trying so hard not to cry. Those two little babies on that monitor were depending on me. I was a part of them and they were a part of me. I would love them no matter what. For the rest of my life I would be a mother, and no one could take that away from me. I continued to listen to the heartbeats of my babies while Dr. Olendzki gave us some privacy. "Wow Dimitri this is the best thing ever."

"I know," he whispered with a smile on his face. "So I was thinking if it's two girls we would name one of them Anya like we planned and just name the other one Anna. If it's two boys Aleksis and Aleksandr." Dimitri nodded. "They're great names love."

We both looked at the monitor and the only sound was of our babies' heartbeats. "That's the sound of love Dimitri. That tells me I can't give up on anything especially not you or them."

Dimitri kissed me again and slowly stroked my hair. He wiped off the jelly then kissed my stomach. "You are both much loved," he says to my stomach. "No harm shall ever come to either of you."

* * *

**A/N - REVIEW! **

**When I get reviews i'll post the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 : Bridget

Chapter 5 : Bridget

Rose's POV

Lissa and I were on my bed looking at baby stuff on her laptop. It was super hard because we didn't know the sex of the baby so we decided to call it a day after a few stuffed animals, and two green blankets.

"Guess what Rose?" said Lissa chirpily. She had been blocking me out for quite some time now and I was curious but I thought she just wanted privacy and she seemed okay so I had left it alone.

"Christian proposed," she screamed.

"OhmyGod Liss! I'm so happy for you," I said excitedly. She pulled a beautiful ring out of her cardigan pocket. It was amazing it had a decent shaped diamond in the center flanked by two smaller diamonds. She slipped it onto the right finger and held out her hand for me to see.

"This is great Liss. When's the wedding?" I asked. "We're getting married next summer. We wanted to get settled into life at court first."

I gave her a huge hug. "You deserve it Liss. I hope you two will be happy."

"And there's something else."

"What is it Liss?"I asked. "I'm pregnant," she said.

"Wow Lissa. This is the most amazing thing ever," I said. "Now our kids will be the same age so they can all play together," I joked.

"Yeah. I'm about four weeks along. The morning sickness has been killing me," she laughed. I put my hand on her stomach.

"Hey Lissa's baby. It's Aunt Rose."

* * *

I had to go back to school today after my one week vacation and I wasn't too happy about it. My stomach was getting bigger. I was eight weeks along nothing noticeable unless you knew exactly what you were looking for but it still worried me that everyone would think I got knocked up.

Today in my best effort to look good while the pregnancy was taking its toll on me, I had put on a long dark-blue plaid shirt, a pair of black leggings and black boots. I applied my make-up perfectly and straightened my dark hair and let it out. I did a turn in front of my mirror and thought I looked great.

When I saw Dimitri on my way to class, he smiled appreciatively and gave me a long passionate kiss. Everyone knew about us now and although no one had bothered us about it some didn't try to hide their disapproval.

"You look amazing Roza," he whispered against my lips.

"You taste amazing," I replied. Dimitri laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me closer.

"In one month you'll graduate and our babies will be 12 weeks old." he said.

I kissed him again. "You have class Roza," he reminded me. I made a face and he grinned.

"Don't worry, tomorrow is Saturday and I have the day off so you'll have me to yourself all day."

I smiled at that and reluctantly left him and went to class.

* * *

My boobs felt sore and tender and I was in a maternity bra since my boobs had grown bigger much to Dimitri's happiness. He had rubbed them for me one night and we ended up having sex. I blushed at the memory and walked faster to class.

I came at a decent time which was weird because I tended to be always late for whatever I did. Lissa had told me once that I'm going to be late for my own funeral.

The class started filling up slowly and in came a Moroi girl I had never seen before. She had straight brown hair and light blue eyes her skin was as tanned as a Moroi's could get and she had the body of a super model.

She was wearing a cute brown halter-style top and a pair of light-blue denim short shorts with matching dark brown boots **[Pic links on my profile]**.She sat in the chair beside me.

"Hey my name is Rose, you're new aren't you?" I asked her.

She smiled and turned to me. "Yeah. My name is Bridget Szelsky, but please call me Bree."

"Uh sure thing Bree," I said lamely.

She nodded. "I heard a lot about you. You're a kickass dhampir that's for sure. I think you're cool."

My face immediately brightened. "I think I'm gonna like you Bree."

"Me too," she smiled. "Do you wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" I asked politely.

"I'd love to," she said.

* * *

I led Bree through the sea of kids in the cafeteria to my usual table. At the table was Lissa, Eddie and Adrian. I guess Christian was off at the feeders.

"Hey everyone this is Bree Szelsky," I gestured towards her. "Bree, this is Eddie, Lissa and Adrian," I said pointing to each of them. Everyone except Adrian said hey then we both took a seat and I noticed Adrian was sort of staring at her. It wasn't anything creepy but it reminded me of when Dimitri would just look at me, and look, and look.

"Earth to Adrian," I said waving my hand in front of him.

He blinked a couple times then looked at me. "Uh sorry," he said. He sounded flustered. I thought maybe Adrian liked Bree.

"How old are you Bree?" I asked.

"I turned eighteen in March." Good she was legal. I had enough crap about me and Dimitri. No one could say anything about this relationship and they were both from prominent royal families.

"Me too," I said. "The thirty-first. You?"

"The twenty-third."

"Well Bree what do you specialize in?" I had forgotten to ask her. "Spirit," she whispered. My face lit up with excitement. "That's great because Adrian's a spirit user too."

Lissa coughed. "And Lissa too," I added. Adrian was totally crushing on Bree and by the looks of it so was she. "What can you do Bree?" asked Adrian, seeming to find his voice.

"I can make people see things that aren't there. Illusions. And it can be anything I want it to be. I can even make people feel emotions sometimes, or put them in an environment separate from everyone else's but it's not real."

"Guys guess what I can do," I said leaning in close as if I was about to tell a secret. I said nothing for a couple seconds prolonging the suspense. "I see dead people," I whispered creepily. Everyone groaned. I was laughing my head off when I felt someone yank my hair.

"Ouch."

I whirled around. It was Christian. He stood there with a huge smirk on his face. "You wanna keep your hands sparky," I said in my mock sweet voice.

"No but I'm sure whatever damage you do Lissa will heal me. Right babe?" he asked.

Lissa looked the other way and I laughed.

"Unless you live near a hospital, that may not be such a good idea," I warned.

Christian ignored me and sat next to Lissa and soon they were in their little world. Eddie was finished eating and he had an assignment so he left.

"Well Adrian and Bree it's just you guys now, cause I'm off," I said suggestively and headed off. I hoped things worked out between them cause Adrian seemed a little lonely and he'd have less time to invade my dreams.

I cut across the quad to this secluded spot near campus. Dimitri and I met here sometimes but I hadn't told him to meet me today and I didn't know if it was his shift or not. I sat there and sighed gently rubbing circles into my stomach.

"You okay?"

I jumped. Then my heartbeat stilled back to normalcy. It was only Dimitri. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You look sad Roza."

"I am," I said. He put an arm around me. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll make it better."

"Dimitri I'm scared we won't be enough for the twins. What if we can't take care of them? What if we have to give them up," I said sadly. I was sobbing now, which was unusual for me. Must be the hormones. Dimitri held my face and kissed me.

"Rosemarie, we will never give up these babies. We're going to be the best parents we can be."

* * *

**A/N - Super bored when i did this, feel free to send ideas and REVIEW and i'll update =]**


	6. Chapter 6 : Graduation

Chapter 6: Graduation

Rose's POV

Twelve weeks down a whole hell of a lot more to go. My stomach still wasn't showing, thank God. But whenever Dimitri lifted up my shirt we could see a little bump. Today was my graduation and I was feeling a little sad about leaving the Academy. It was my home. I'd spent most of my life here and it had brought Dimitri to me. My most wonderful and even tragic memories had happened here.

Me and Dimitri's first kiss, the time we first had sex, me finding out I was pregnant, Lissa getting engaged and pregnant...but, there were also bad memories. Mason's death, Victor kidnapping Lissa, the Strigoi attacks...

I got out my BlackBerry and dialed Lissa's number. "Hey Rose," she answered. "Happy Graduation."

Lissa sounded so happy and perky. "I thought you were pregnant," I said. She laughed. "I'm just happy about how everything worked out for all of us."

"Yeah, I'm happy too," I smiled.

"Okay I'm coming over so get your ass out of bed." she said.

I laughed. "How did you know I was in bed?"

"I know you Rose," she said. I hung up and got out of bed and quickly changed into a purple skirt and a plain white tee. Lissa was over in record time. She pounded away furiously at my door. "I'm coming, "I yelled. Lissa practically fell in, and stuffed a huge make-up kit and her bag with her dress in my hands and bolted for my bathroom. I raised an eyebrow but then I realized she had terrible morning sickness.

When she finished she looked a little pale. "Are you okay Liss?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me, we have to get ready," she brightened. I was worried maybe Lissa needed to relax and not get so worked up but she gave me a bright smile. "You don't have to worry Rose. I'm okay, really."

"Okay glam me up Liss."

Lissa curled my hair perfectly with her 'magic' curling iron so the ends of my hair lay in neat spirals down the middle of my back. she gave me a side part and let everything hang loose. She did my make-up flawlessly and I looked like a queen.

She straightened her hair and put it into an elegant updo letting a few strands of hair fall neatly in her face. She put on her make up and she looked stunning. "Wait till you see my dress," she grinned.

She pulled out a strapless white dress with black polka dots all over it. The bottom was a bubble hem with bows on it gathered up in sections **[Pic on my profile]**. "Show me your dress," said Lissa.

I went to my closet and came back with a short, hot-pink dress which had a side-bow at the waist and lace at the bottom **[Pic link on my profile]**. "Wow Rose you're gonna look great," she beamed. Now hurry and get ready."

I went into the bathroom and put on my dress and my matching heels **[Pic link on my profile]**. I was going to be standing a lot today and if I was in heels it would put unnecessary strain on me. When I came out Lissa was already in her dress and shoes **[link on profile]** it looked amazing. "Oh Rose, you look beautiful," said Lissa looking like she was about to cry.

"You too Liss. I can't believe it's really happening." I bit my lip and held back the tears. I couldn't ruin my make-up. "Let's go before we're late."

* * *

We got there early and got a glimpse of Bree and Adrian together kissing. Bree looked gorgeous. She was wearing a chiffon dress which had a black strapless top then flowed out into gray and black pattern and a pair of killer black heels **[Pics on my profile]**. Adrian was wearing a black tux with a black silk tie. He looked smooth and polished like he belonged on the cover of one of those entrepreneur magazines. I ran over to them and cleared my throat really loudly. "Oops," she blushed. "I just can't help myself around him."

"Trust me I know the feeling," I said knowing she knew the double-meaning. She knew about Dimitri and me and also about Lissa's and my pregnancy. Bree was a great friend and I was glad both her and Adrian were finally together. It had took them long enough.

*Flashback

_"But you guys I'm pretty sure she sees me as a friend,"said Adrian running his hands through his hair nervously. "Adrian you two obviously have some serious chemistry_,"_said Lissa. I saw you two working on spirit one day and when she mastered seeing auras and you gave her that smile, she practically melted. Or that time you guys were at the table and she mentioned that her favourite flowers were yellow tulips and somehow in the middle of this arctic wasteland you managed to get her eighteen of them. And that time that you_-"

_"Lissa we get it," I cut her off. "Adrian if she thinks you don't like her she might get the wrong impression of you and start looking elsewhere and we know how much you love her so you're going to tell her today how you feel."_

_"Really?" he asked looking at us as if we were crazy people, "Yeah, said Christian, "this should be interesting. I mean what if she doesn't like him back. We all get to watch him crash and burn," he laughed. Both Lissa and I hit him at the same time._

_"What I was just kidding," he said defensively._

_We all followed Adrian to an old willow tree on campus where Bree liked to sit and read or talk to Adrian. Sure enough she was there, leaning back with her eyes closed listening to her iPod. The rest of stayed back out of view but still being able to see and hear everything. Adrian took a deep breath and walked towards Bree. "Umm Bree?" he said as he tapped her shoulder lightly. She opened her eyes and as soon as she saw Adrian a lovesick grin spread on her face. She plucked out her headphones and stood up. She looked bright and happy in a pretty cream and black sundress and suede slouchy black boots _**[pic links on ma profile]**_. Adrian helped her up and she smiled at him sweetly and gave him a hug. He lingered a little longer than necessary and when she pulled back, she blushed._

_"What's up Adrian?" she asked calmly. "I really need to tell you something Bree."_

_She bit her lip and looked up at him expectantly. "Bree I've loved you since the moment I saw you and I'll love you until my heart stops beating. I had to let you know how I feel."_

_Bree held his face in her hands. "Is that how you really feel about me Adrian?"_

_"Yes," we all screamed from our hiding spot. I didn't know about everyone else but my feet were killing me. She laughed and gave Adrian a kiss. "I love you so much Adrian and I thought you just thought of me as a friend."_

_Adrian looked at her lovingly. "Bridget you're all I ever wanted." He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closely. slowly he lowered his head and they kissed for what seemed like forever. I couldn't crouch any longer so I marched over and pulled them apart. "Okay Romeo and Juliet. You love each other now go skipping happily off into the sunset."_

_"Thank you Rose for introducing me to him and for making him realize we were meant to be," said Bree. "Anytime Bree."_

_*End of flashback_

"Be safe," I warned and put a hand on my stomach. Adrian smirked at some memory he remembered and Bree blushed ten shades of red. I put my hands on my hips and shook my head and smiled. "I'm sorry Rose but there's something about girls with brown hair and blue eyes that gets me so..." he trailed off and looked at Bree with a hungry look. "I think you two needed to be separated or somewhere in the middle of the ceremony, you two'll ravage each other."

They laughed and headed their separate ways. I saw Lissa talking with Christian and I scanned the room for Dimitri. He was standing near the door looking more handsome than I've ever seen him in a black suit with a crimson red tie. My heart did tiny somersaults as I walked up to him. "Hey comrade,"I said, my voice coming out sadder than I meant it to.

"Hello Roza. You look..." he seemed at loss for the right word, then he said,"breathtaking."

"Thanks, Lissa helped me out."

"I just want to say congratulations on all the hard work you've put in while at the Academy and I'm proud to know that I kept you in school long enough to receive your promise mark," he laughed.

"Yeah well I can't walk out on the father of my kids now can I?"

He smiled." How are they?"

"They're great actually and I didn't throw up once this morning," I said proudly. He grinned and gave me a kiss. "It's time."

I had to leave Dimitri and get in my place so I could receive my promise mark. I hardly paid any attention. "Rosemarie Hathaway."

I snapped out of my daze and walked up to the stage and sat down as gracefully as I could in the chair and held my head down. I held my hair away from my neck and bit my lip until he finished. Getting tattoos wasn't excruciating but it felt like tiny bee stings or someone sticking you repeatedly until you wondered when the hell were they going to stop. When he was finished, he rubbed my neck with something and bandaged it up.

I went back to my place and finally when everyone was finished Kirova and Alberta said a few things, including singling me out as a great student. Then came the assignments. My heart raced as I heard them read out the list. "Vasilisa Dragomir...Rosemarie Hathaway."

I went up and recieved a certificate and a file which was no doubt about Lissa's life and an official stake.

When everything was done, they led us into the dining hall where we were free to eat, talk and mingle to our heart's content. My stomach rumbled and I got some food and a glass of water and sat down. As I was eating Dimitri came out of nowhere and held my hand and whispered in my ear, "Let's get out of here."

I left my food and followed him out the back unseen. He led me to the edge of campus and we went through the woods and suddenly I knew where we were going, our cabin.

We went inside and I stood there unsure of what to do or what to say when Dimtri looked me square in the eyes and said, "My Rose, my sweet sweet Rose. Your beauty and love for me is undying and constant. I love you so much. You've giving me everything I could possibly want. You are my first thought when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep." He got down on one knee and pulled a tiny velvet box out his coat pocket. "Roza will you marry me?"

I was so shocked by his proposal. I knew if I was ever to get married it would be to Dimitri but I never thought he'd actually want to marry me. He never seemed like the marrying type. But I was so overjoyed that he wanted me to be with him forever. Officially.

"Dimitri, yes," I said letting out a breath I hadn't even known I was keeping in. Dimitri took out the ring and put it on the ring finger on my left hand. It was beautiful. It was silver and was shaped like a flower and had a diamond in the middle. The band was speckled with tiny diamonds and it fit perfectly **[pic link on my profile]**. "Woah Dimitri this is beautiful."

"It was my great grandmother's. She passed away when I was a child and gave the ring to my mother who after hearing about you gave the ring to me."

"I love it and I'll take extremely good care of it. I promise." Dimitri smiled and kissed me. I t was sweet at first but soon became passionate as Dimitri's tongue traced my lower lip begging for entrance. I complied and soon we were on the bed making out our hands everywhere at once. We both shrugged out of our clothes and Dimitri moved on top of me our bodies pressed together heat between us like a growing fire. "Dimitri," I moaned. "I need you."

With that said Dimitri and I went at it for at least two hours. I rolled on my back and let out a sigh of content. I was blissful and this reminded me of the time we first had sex in the cabin. "Amazing," sighed Dimitri. I curled up to him and put my head on his chest. Dimitri stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I reluctantly pulled away from him and sat up.

I grinned up at him."Come on the others are probably wondering where we are."

"Let them wonder," he said mischievously and pulled me back down to him.

* * *

**A/N - i'm a suckish writer but i love reviews so fire away!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Sorry

Chapter 7: Sorry

Rose's POV (18 weeks)

"Dimitri," I said sitting up in bed quickly. "What is it Roza?" he asked frantically turning on the light. "Are you okay?"

"Come here," I said with a huge grin on my face. He was at my side in a split second. I put his hand on my swollen belly and his face turned from worry to joy. He broke out into a huge grin. "I felt them doing somersaults in my sleep and I didn't want to wake you up but I just had to."

"I don't mind," he assured me quickly. He kissed my belly. "They've been pulling stunts since about three this morning," I informed him. My babies were kicking away and it was the first time I actually felt them kicking. I felt little flutters last week but I just thought it was nothing. Dimitri stroked my stomach and hummed a lullaby. "At least we get to find out what we're having today," I said. "What time is the ultrasound?" asked Dimitri.

"Twelve-thirty, and you better be there."

Dimitri and I lived together in a spacious apartment at court. Lissa and Christian lived nearby and Dimitri was Lissa's guardian along with some other guy named Ivan. I would be Lissa's guardian too but only after a long five year break. See, I had to raise my kids and then I would hand them over to the Academy. I wanted my children to be the best guardians and unlike my mother I would definitely be a huge part of their lives. Dimitri had to work a lot because he was saving up money so that when the babies came we'd be prepared. So far we had around 100,000 put away for the babies. When I had asked Dimitri where he got all that money from he told me he had been saving since I had told him I was pregnant. Of course he was. Dimitri was the most prepared person I knew.

"I will be," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep, I have to get ready for work."

I was tired so I rolled on my side which was getting to be a little more uncomfortable as my belly grew and fell asleep.

* * *

I was sitting on the soft brown rug in the twins's nursery **[Pic on my profile]** with a teddy bear in my hand. I sighed. I was bored out of my mind just staying home all day and I missed Dimitri. Suddenly, my BlackBerry went off. I picked it up and looked at the screen. It was reminding me about my ultrasound. I got up and grabbed my bag and left wondering where Dimitri was. Usually he would meet me at the apartment and we'd go together. I guess he was running late or something.

I called Lissa and she agreed to go with me. I was getting worried as to where Dimitri was when I was on the table waiting for the doctor. Lissa tried to calm me and told me she was sure he'd be coming any minute. Well, he still didn't come by the time the doctor came.

"Hello I'm Dr. Kovlovsky and I know I'm not you regular doctor but your doctor is on leave. She has small pox."

Dr. Kovlovsky was sexy. He looked to be in his late twenties and had amazingly tousled hair. It was jet black and thick with a shiny lustre. He had lime green eyes and a crooked smile that looked cute.

"That's so weird. I never knew doctors could get sick," I said as he lift up my shirt and squirted the jelly on my stomach. He laughed. "We are human beings too you know, we can get sick."

I sighed again only temporarily distracted from the fact that Dimitri hadn't shown up. Lissa held my hand and gave me an encouraging squeeze. I braved a smile for her and looked at the monitor. "Okay it looks like you're twins are a girl and... a boy!" he said cheerfully to me.

"Ohmigod Liss this is great. A boy and a girl!" I said excitedly. I definitely wanted a boy but I was hoping for a girl too so Dimitri wouldn't feel bad. Liss and I beamed at the babies on the monitor until the doctor did the usual check-up to make sure the baby was okay and at the right size.

When I left I wasn't sad anymore about Dimitri though, I was mad. He had better have a good explanation for missingt his.

Liss had to go back to her class so I had to go home alone. On the way though I saw Bree. "Bree have you seen Dimitri?" I asked her. "Uhh yeah. I saw him a while ago heading to Tasha's apartment. He said he was dropping off something important." I breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay and he was just probably caught up with guardian stuff.

I knew Tasha's apartment as she had visited Christian and Lissa twice since we've moved to court. I fingered the copies of the ultrasound in my hand nervously as I knocked on her door softly. There was no answer so I knocked a little bit harder and the door opened slightly. "Umm Tasha, is Dimitri there," I called out nervously from outside. No one answered.

I took a step inside and everything was silent but I knew Dimitri had to be here because Bree said she saw him coming here a couple minutes ago and I would have seen him on my way over if he had left. "Dimitri," I squeaked.

What if there was a Strigoi here? I was in no position to really defend myself and I didn't have a stake. I put my arms around my stomach protectively and headed upstairs. I heard small sounds coming from behind a closed door. I pushed open the door and almost fainted from what I saw. Tasha was on top of Dimitri straddling him and they were kissing, or at least it looked like they were having a tongue battle. It made me feel sick watching the two of them.

A shriek escaped my lips before I could stop it. They both looked up at me and I contorted my face with disgust. "Some package Dimitri," I spat."You couldn't even come and find out the sex of your children. Well congratulations we're having a girl and a boy," I said, my voice dripping with scarcasm and hatred. "It's too bad you're never going to see them because I don't ever want to see or hear from you again." I took of my engagement ring and threw it and the ultrasound copies on the floor. With that I turned on my heels and stomped angrily down the hallway.

I heard Dimitri coming down the hallway saying my name. I just ignored him but he caught up to me at the edge of the staircase and held on to my arm. "Let go of me," I screamed at him. "Roza please listen," he begged. I kicked him in his crotch and he let me go instantly and I spun from his arms and fell down the stairs. I hit my back on one of the spindles on the staircase and heard a sickening crack as my head hit the banister.I felt pain everywhere and I couldn't move. My belly felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly and I could see blood. My head felt like it was split open and my vision was blurred. I couldn't feel my arms or legs and there were spots in front of my eyes.

I moved my lips slowly. "I am so sorry babies. So, so sorry."

* * *

**REVIEW! and ther's a poll on my profile about the upcoming chapter so vote =P**


	8. Chapter 8 : Waking up to Heartbreak

Chapter 8: Waking up to heartbreak

Rose's POV

Have you ever come so close to death that for a brief flash your mind says to you, it's all over now, after this your life will become a part of History. It's happened to me quite a few times and I've seen death first hand with my friend Mason but this was different somehow.

I was in a room of some sort except it was really dark. When I did turn on the light. There were two bloody babies laying at my feet and Dimitri was standing in the corner with a crazy look in his eye holding a huge knife dripping with blood. "How could you," I said to him. He looked me square in the eyes and said. "I love you Rose, I never wanted to. You will forgive me."

I turned from him and ran away. I was running in a hallway and running and running until I felt like I would collapse and my lungs would burst. Then out of nowhere there was a light. I was contemplating whether or not to go to it because it's not everyday strange lights appear out of nowhere and beckon to you. Then I was moving towards it. It was like I couldn't control my body. I felt possessed. The light was so close. Then, whatever was controlling me, made me reach out my hand and touch it. There was a blinding flash and then I woke up.

I was in the court's hospital that was for sure but I didn't know the room. "Good you're awake Rose," said a familiar voice. I craned my neck to the side almost painfully in the neck brace and looked at Dr. Kovlovsky. He was smiling at me with the crooked smile he gave me the first time I met him. He sat on the bed next to me and held my hand. I turned my head away from him. "Why am I here?" I asked him. I wasn't sick and my next ultrasound wasn't for another two weeks. My head felt fuzzy though. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind I was supposed to remember something.

"Rose you fell down some stairs yesterday and I should tell you the extent of your injuries."

Here it comes, I thought. He was going to tell me my babies were dead. "You broke your neck and your left leg and two ribs. Your head had a minor gash and I stitched that up for you but it was nothing major so it won't leave a scar. Your babies are both alive and they're doing much better but I have to keep monitoring them just in case. You didn't hit your stomach on the way down but your other injuries and the slight internal bleeding almost made your babies' amniotic sac collapse. You're gonna have to stay here for at least a month to recover."

"Thank you for saving my babies and everything else but Lissa will heal me and I don't remember falling down a flight of stairs." He looked at me with a sad expression." What's the last thing you remember Rose?"

I thought super hard but it was like watching one of those grainy channels on television. It was there and sometimes I'd get a brief flash but I basically couldn't see anything. "The last thing I remember was my ultrasound visit with Lissa and you told me I was having a girl and a boy," I said.

"Rose think harder.. Something else happened. You told me on your way to the ER but I need you to remember."

"I can't," I said truthfully. "Okay. See if you can remember an early childhood memory. I need to know if you're losing your memory," he said.

I thought really hard. An early childhood memory..."It was kindergarten and I was sitting next to Lissa. I ignored her for the most part when our teacher came over and gave us both a piece of paper and told us to practise writing our names." I laughed remembering how I threw a book at her. "We were both upset because our names were really long. I threw a book at her. Even at that age I was adept at throwing objects at a moving target."

Dr. Kovlovsky laughed. "I'm sure you were," he said. "Just get some rest and maybe it'll come back to you."

"Wait," I stopped him. "You said I told you what happened. Tell me what happened." He looked away nervously. "I think it's best you just get some rest." He let go of my hand and pulled the sheets around me. He was being exceptionally nice for just my doctor. "Just go to sleep and you'll feel a little better in the morning, I promise." He gave me his crooked smile and left.

I scanned my room curiously and looked at all the weird machines I was hooked up to. I did as best as I could and got my hand to rest on the middle of my stomach. It felt a teensy bit smaller but I could still feel my babies so that was good sign. Then I noticed something was wrong. I leaned forward a little bit and looked at my left hand. My engagement ring was gone. I tried not to panic, maybe they had to take it off to work on me. My wrist and a part of my palm was bandaged. I took deep breaths then decided I'd follow Dr. Kovlovsky's advice and get some rest.

* * *

Dimitri's POV (* gasp i know, a break from Rose)

I sat in the lonely apartment worried about Rose. I honestly never meant to hurt her. I was bringing some papers to Tasha and the next thing I knew we were in her room. I figured she compelled me but I shrugged it off and decided I would deal with it later. I had to get to Rose's ultrasound I had told her. She looked me square in the eye and compelled me again. The next thing I remember is Tasha on top of me and Rose shrieking. I quickly realized what was happening and threw her off and ran to Rose. I got to her at the edge of the staircase but I was caught off guard as she kneed me in my crotch I reflexively let her go and watched with horror as she tumbled, pregnant belly and all, out of my grasp and down the staircase. There was a sickening crack.

I hesitated for the briefest second as I looked at her neck, which was bent at an odd angle. Even from where I was standing, I heard her soft whisper, "I am so sorry babies. So, so sorry."

I ran to her and picked her up in my arms. When I arrived at the hospital she looked conscious but barely, and soon they were rushing her off to the ER. I had nothing else to do but leave. I knew Rose. She wouldn't want to speak to me. If she was alive.

I couldn't let myself think that. She and our babies were going to be okay. It had been almost five hours since she was admitted and I still hadn't gotten word from her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door distracting me from my thoughts. I got up and answered it.

It was only Lissa. She looked distraught. "I heard that Rose was in the hospital," she started. "What happened is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I haven't heard anything."

"I'm going over there now to see if she's awake," said Lissa, "You coming?"

"Uhh no I can't," I said hesitantly. She looked at me funny before walking away. I let out a sigh and hit my head against the door frame. Why was everything so complicated? Things were beginning to look up before this entire mess happened. My biggest fear was that Rose wouldn't see me again resulting in me not seeing Anya and Aleksis. She told me she was having a boy and a girl. I should be rejoicing now but instead I was here, all alone and wishing I could go back in time and fix everything.

I decided I would visit her tomorrow and see how she's doing and if there's any hope she'll ever talk to me.

* * *

I walked to Rose's room with a heavy heart. If she didn't take me back, I would be devastated. I knocked then went inside. She looked up to see who it was then turned her head away. That was not a good sign.

"Rose," was all I said. She didn't answer. She just ignored me. I sat in a chair by her bed thankful no one else was here. I tried to hold her hand but she wrenched it away. "Roza, please speak to me," I begged, sounding desperate. "Dimitri you didn't even visit me. You weren't here yesterday. Why?"

"I couldn't, it was too painful," I said half lying, half telling the truth. It was painful but I could have come. She smiled at me. "Guess what, the babies are fine," she said happily. Why wasn't she mad at me and throwing a tantrum? Then I remembered the sickening crack I heard when she hit her head.

"Rose do you remember what happened to you?" I asked her. "No actually. My memory is fine but I just can't remember what happened. Dr. Kovlovsky told me I fell down some stairs, but he's keeping the details from me. He said I told him everything but now he won't tell me."

"Were you there?" she asked me. I held her hand and she didn't pull it back. "Yes Rose I was there."

"What happened Dimitri?" she asked frantically. I rubbed her belly knowing it was probably the last time I would ever get a chance to. "Rose you came to Tasha's apartment and saw her kissing me," I said, watching her face twist in horror and disgust. "You ran away and I stopped you at the edge of the staircase and you hurt me and I accidentally let you go and you fell down the stairs."

She pulled her hand out of my grasp and the expression she gave me made my heart tear in two. "Rose, Tasha compelled me."

"How stupid do you think I am?" she said in a voice I've never heard her use. "Rose I'm being honest. I don't love Tasha. She was compelling me I was just dropping off papers."

Rose looked conflicted. She probably wanted to believe me but found it hard to believe it was just a little compulsion. "Rose you are everything to me and you know I would never try to hurt you."

"You did once, when you almost took Tasha's offer."

"But I didn't take it Rose because you are everything to me."

"I think we need some time apart Dimitri," she said calmly. "I need to think about everything and where we stand. Whether you meant it or not you were kissing somebody else and I can't just forget like that."

"I understand Rose. I'm so sorry this happened."

I reached out to touch her stomach but she stopped me. "Go," she said firmly. "I can't bear to look at you."

My heart felt so heavy and torn to hear those words. "I love you and those babies so much Rose and I'm going to try and make everything better, I promise."

She didn't answer me and her expression was blank. "I hope this haunts you Dimitri," she finally said.


	9. Chapter 9 : Two More Lonely People

Chapter 9: Two More Lonely People

**_Two More Lonely People _**

_**by Miley Cyrus**  
_

_I need to feel your heartbeat _  
_when you say you love me _  
_I don't wanna hear it _  
_If it's something that you don't mean _

_If I had to leave you now _  
_There would be an empty space _  
_It doesn't matter anyhow _  
_You can take your things _  
_And go your own way _

_And there's two more lonely people _  
_In the world tonight _  
_Baby, you and I are just two more lonely people _  
_Who gave up the fight _  
_yeah, wrong or right _

_Well you know my heart is aching _  
_You don't have to break it _  
_If love don't change your mind _  
_then there's two more lonely people tonight _

_I don't want your pictures _  
_I don't want your sympathy _  
_We don't have to be friends _  
_We don't have to be enemies _

_In my head I break it down _  
_And I'm absolutely sure _  
_That you and I could work it out _  
_Or we could kill the lights on _  
_What we had before _

_And there's two more lonely people _  
_In the world tonight _  
_Baby, you and I are just two more lonely people _  
_Who gave up the fight _  
_yeah, wrong or right _

_Well you know my heart is aching _  
_You don't have to break it _  
_If love don't change your mind _  
_then there's two more lonely people _

_Well we got something special _  
_That should be enough _  
_Nothing is predictable _  
_When it comes to love _  
_And maybe, lately, baby, _  
_It's been a little rough _  
_But if you walk away tonight _

_There'll be two more lonely people _  
_In the world tonight _  
_Baby, you and I are just two more lonely people _  
_Who gave up the fight _

_And there's two more lonely people _  
_In the world tonight _  
_Baby, you and I are just two more lonely people _  
_Who gave up the fight _  
_yeah, wrong or right _

_Well you know my heart is aching _  
_You don't have to break it _  
_If love don't change your mind _  
_then there's two more lonely people tonight._

Lissa's POV

"You can stay with me and Christian, Rose. It's no biggie." I assured Rose. She had relayed everything that happened between her and Dimitri when I visited her a second time. I understood Rose's choice. In her eyes she hated the the idea of not having Dimitri and honestly past choices he made to stay away from her and reject her had hurt her really bad so she thought if she kept him out of her life he couldn't hurt her.

Occasionly I healed her, but she still wanted to stay the entire month. I think it had something to do with Dr. Kovlovsky. They had become really close and I think Rose had a crush on him. They would smile at each other all the time like they shared some special secret. He brought her stuff she liked to eat and stuff she was craving. Sometimes, when he was on a break and they were hanging out, he'd rub her belly. I was 11 weeks along and I wasn't showing but Christian still showed me and my belly a lot of attention. Mia had come and visit Rose a couple times and she revealed that she and Eddie had started dating last week.

"Thank you so much Lissa," Rose said for like the one millionth time. As we neared the entrance of the hospital, Dr. Kovlovsky came running towards us with one hand behind his back. "Rose this is for being such good company over the past month and for all the laughs you brought me in this depressing place. He brought his hand around and produced a red rose with two ribbons neatly tied in the center, a blue one and a pink one. She took it and her face lit up like he'd just handed her the moon. "Thanks Nicolai," she blushed. I arched an eyebrow and then decided to give them some time alone. I walked a little ahead of them and decided I'd check my facebook. In a couple of minutes Rose ran up to me giggling away like I've never seen her before. I exhaled and continued walking but she stopped me. "Guess what Liss?" she asked. "I don't know," I said. I never was one for guessing things. "Nicolai just asked me out," she said with an infatuated smile. I furrowed my eyebrows. "You mean Dr. Kovlovsky?"

"Yes," she breathed happily. "What about Dimitri?" I asked incredulously. Had she forgotten about him? I mean he hadn't purposely kissed Tasha. Her expression dimmed. "I've decided to move on. I can't fight us anymore. We weren't meant to be," she said coldly. "Even if you don't want to be with him Rose, you have to think about the babies, you can't just keep them witthout a Dad," I protested trying to talk some sense in her.

Ever since that one visit with Dimitri that she told me about, he hasn't come to see her. But he is my guardian, and anyone with eyes can see how unhappy he is. "Okay," I admitted in defeat. I so did not want to go there.

When we got back to my apartment, Rose sat on the couch and started crying. "Are you okay?" I asked surprised. She was just fine moments ago. "Liss, I don't know if I can forgive Dimitri and I'd be a horrible mother if I kept them from him," she wailed. "Rose you'll be the best mother and you'll know exactly what to do," I said trying to comfort her. "Lissa I miss him but I can't forgive him either."

I wrapped my arms around her in a huge hug. "Rose, sometimes it's hard making life-changing decisions but it'll work out, I promise. And if it matters at all he hadn't kissed Tasha of his own free will."

"God Liss you think everything is that easy but it's not," she shouted. I flinched and recoiled from her. I couldn't deal with this, This was Rose's problem. She shot me an evil glare. "If it's my problem Lissa, why don't you just forget about me," she snapped. Hurt and angry I left her in the living room and slammed my bedroom door shut in her face.

* * *

Rose's Pov

I felt so terrible for snapping at Lissa but I had been on edge lately with my twins' due date closing in and I still hadn't decided if Dimitri would be a part of their life. It was getting harder and harder everyday being without him too. I needed to go for a walk to clear my head so I took a quick shower and put on a pair of white leggings and one of Dimitri's old sweatshirts and rolled up the sleeves. I left my hair down with the side part from the day before, and headed out the door.

I headed to the Court's gardens and sat on a low stone bench near to some Daisies. I started crying for no reason whatsoever. I wish my life were easier. I heard footsteps and looked up. It was Dimitri. He sat next to me and I didn't push him away. I fell into his arms and cried harder. He held me close and I could smell his familiar scent and his warm body. I missed him so much it hurt. After a while I pulled away. I didn't look at him as I waited for him to say something. There was silence. He wanted me to say something. "Dimitri I love you but it's hard for me too. I didn't just go skipping off into the sunset. I've made my decision and I want you to be in their life," I said. "That means a lot to me Rose. I love them more than my own life and the thought of living without them...without you, it was heartbreaking."

Dimitri tilted my head up so I could look at him. "Rose come back to me," he whispered. Before I could answer he kissed me. I melted into that kiss. When we finally pulled apart, Dimitri was smiling. He stroked my cheek and gently brushed my hair back. He looked down to my stomach. "I've missed them a lot this past month," he admitted.

I felt a sharp kick and then another. "They like your voice. They're usually quiet this time of day." Dimitri ran his fingers along my belly. A few seconds passed. "Roza please put me out of my misery and come back to me," he begged. I turned my back to him and he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. He kissed my neck and inhaled sharply. "Roza," he whispered in my ear. I felt like Jell-O. He knew what he did to me. I couldn't stay away if he kept this up. He brushed his fingers along my arm and kissed my neck again. "Tell me what you need Roza," he whispered sexily in my ear. "I need...you," I breathed trying to stay alert. "Tell me exactly what you need," he demanded. "I need you back Dimitri, I love you."

"I love you too."

He let me go and I felt a dull ache in my chest. I got off the bench and Dimitri stopped me. "Don't leave me Roza," he said. "Why not?" I said my voice breaking. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "There will just be two more lonely people," he replied. A tear escaped. He held me close and looked me in the eyes. "Rose come back to me."

I kissed him. "I never left Dimitri."

* * *

**A/N - REVIEW! Sorry it took so long i needed inspiration(which i got from a wierd source actually)...**

**p.s - if u think i should do a lemon, one-shot whatever the fanfic ppl call it lemme know ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10 : Bed

**This is the longest chapter so far nd i'm really sorry it took me so long but I needed some inspiration...I love the song Bed by J. Holiday and i wanted to do a lemon sooo ENJOY! Free lemonade for everyone!XD While I'm at it, I should mention there are pics of some of the people like Lissa, Christian and Dimitri on my profile.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Bed

Rose's Pov

Dimitri and I had slept together last night in our apartment and had kept good on our bets/ sexual favours about the twins' sex and some much needed release after our long break. We didn't go to sleep until three this morning. Dimitri was tired when he had to get up at six to get ready for work but he said it was worth it and if he had it to do all over again he wouldn't change a thing.

I was wrapped in the sheets watching Dimitri flit around the house getting ready for work and he stopped for a second and gave me a long kiss then said good bye. I rolled around for a few minutes before dragging myself out of bed. I made myself fried eggs and bacon and sat in the dining room to enjoy my breakfast. I felt back to normal in my own apartment ,in my favourite pj's **[pic on my profile]**. But my happiness was short-lived. I had to break things off with Nicolai and apologize to Lissa. I hurried and ate then showered. I put on a peach long-sleeved hoodie, and jeans and let my hair hang loose **[pic on profile]**.

I headed to the hospital first and saw Nicolai by the entrance talking to a nurse looking intently at a bunch of papers. He looked up and when he saw me, he smiled. He handed the nurse the papers and came over to me. "Hey Rose, how are you and the twins?" he asked. He was so nice and it hurt to think about what I was about to do. "Nicolai..." I began not knowing what to say. He glanced down at the engagement ring on my left hand and folded his arms. "It's just that I forgave Dimitri last night. And I do love you...I really do, just not the way I love Dimitri," I said honestly. I waited for the harsh, angry words, but they never came. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and after a couple seconds he let me go. "That's okay Rose you're a very special young woman and I'm glad I got the chance to know you. Friends?" he asked waiting for my answer. "Has anyone ever told you how awesomely nice you are?" I asked him. "Maybe..." he said grinning. "Definitely friends," I said. "Wanna grab lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked. "Yeah, sure," I said.

The nurse he was talking to before looked at him with an expression mixed with slight jealousy and anxiety. I looked closely at her. She looked like she could be a Playboy bunny. She was tall and leggy and had gorgeous blonde hair and bangs. I knew I was hot but how the hell had he picked pregnant brunette over Marilyn Munroe blonde? **[pic of her on my profile]**

"You should probably get back to work. Barbie doesn't look too happy," I reminded him. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh Elena?"

"Yeah that," I said. "You should totally ask her out. She's into you," I urged him. "You think so?" he asked nervously. "No. I just like suggesting totally untrue facts to people," I said sarcastically. He laughed. "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

"Great. Now get back to work," I said. "Later," he said then went back over to Barb- I mean Elena.

I made my way to Lissa's dorm and saw Bridget and Adrian holding hands and heading in the same direction as me. They spotted me and walked over to me. "Hey Little dhampir," said Adrian. "Hey Rose," smiled Bree. "Is everything okay?" I asked. They weren't usually this lovey-dovey and happy and Bridget was not a morning person. They were much easier a couple to hang out with than Lissa and Christian and I prayed they weren't about to change things now.

"Everything's fine. It's just that today is our monthly anniversary," said Bree. She gave me a wink and I instantly knew what that meant. She had told me about this month's anniversary gift. Sex. They were finally going to do it. Bree is a virgin although not surprisingly, I can't say the same for Adrian. She told me they were going to have sex tonight so I guess I could let the overeager emotions slide. "Yeah...well I'm going to see Lissa. You guys coming?"

"Sure. We were just heading there," said Adrian with a lopsided smirk. He was obviously thinking about the anniversary 'gift'. I rolled my eyes and we headed to Lissa's. I knocked on the door and when it opened it was Dimitri. "Hey Comrade," I said as we went inside. Liss was on the couch reading a magazine. She saw Bree first and gave her a heartwarming smile but when she saw me, it immediately changed to a frown. "Lissa, I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday. I was going crazy without Dimitri an I was stressed. Please forgive me."

"Rose I was trying to help you and you were attacking me," she said with a hint of hurt in her voice. "But I didn't mean it and you know it Liss."

Bree, Dimitri and Adrian looked around nervously, no doubt wondering how the rift between us would unfold. "I'm truly sorry."

She looked away then looked at me again. "Fine I forgive you. But only because now that we know what you're having, we have to go shopping," she yelled breaking out into a huge grin. I laughed. Lissa would always find some excuse to go shopping. I gave her a hug. "Do you want to come Bree?"

"Uh sure maybe I can make a detour to Victoria's secret," she smiled seductively at Adrian. I clapped my hands. "Anyways we have shopping to do, so bye Adrian," I interjected before they could say anything else. They laughed and Lissa grabbed her handbag and she and Bree left followed closely by Adrian. Dimitri held my hand and whispered in my ear, "Will you be making a detour too?"

I giggled and playfully hit him. "Nuh uh. I don't think Victoria's secret makes maternity lingerie but I'll see what I can do." He smiled and gave me kiss. "Does that mean I'm going to get lucky tonight?"

"It means you'll get lucky every night," I said. I moaned softly and sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. He groaned and gripped my waist. "God, Roza you know what that does to me."

My lips curved up in a wicked grin. "Come on Dimitri. I'm sure Liss and Bree are waiting."

"You're just gonna leave me like this?" he begged.

"Yup," I said popping the p. He groaned and slapped me on the ass. "Well let's get going."

"Ouch," I said in fake hurt rubbing my ass. He laughed and we left.

* * *

I was laying on the floor in the ginormous dressing room with my hands over my eyes. Bree and Lissa were inside too,trying on the whole store. I was afraid that if I opened my eyes they would magically conjure up another store and try on everything in there too. "Do you people have no sense of fatigue?" I asked desperately. They had been trying on clothes for hours. "Oh come on Rose, if you would stop moaning about being tired and join us you'd have tons of fun," said Bree. "Uhh, you guys must be forgetting I'm the size of a house right now," I pointed out. "Your right," said Bree with an expression of mock sympathy.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

I sighed and rolled onto my side. About a half hour later, they left the store, thank God, and then we hit the maternity store. I was too worn out to really do anything so I just picked out like one outfit. Bree and Lissa went haywire getting baby stuff for me and a few things for Lissa but I just wanted to go home and be with Dimitri. Speaking of Dimitri, where was he? He was with us at the last store with the three other guardians but I didn't see him now. I scanned the store for him but he was nowhere. Then as I started to worry, he appeared out of nowhere. He was at the entrance leaning against a column. I looked at him an raised an eyebrow, but he just smirked at me. Since he was fine I turned my attention back to Bree and Lissa. "Guess what Rose?" said Lissa with a sly smile. "I would guess, but then you'd tell me and I'm not sure I want to know," I said warily looking back and forth between her and Bree.

"The store has a maternity lingerie department," she whispered to me. I tilted my head to the side thoughtfully. I did promise Dimitri I would see what I could do. "Okay fine," I said. They giggled and dragged me to the back of the store. I glanced at Dimitri, who was giving me a suspicious look.

"Now we know you don't like to shop and try on so we picked out something for you we just need to see if it fits," said Lissa. Bree came back to us with it. It was black, lacy and had tiny ruffles at the edge. It was a camisole with a boy short. The top had a ribbon in the middle, right under the part where my boobs were supposed to be. It was sexy and slightly revealing. "I have to hand it to you guys, you do have taste," I said with a grin on my face. I checked the tag for the size. "Yup this'll fit alright. Let's get it."

* * *

I was putting the final touches on my surprise for Dimitri. He was with Adrian and Eddie somewhere hanging out. I asked them to keep him busy while I did this. There were red Rose petals all over the bed, a few scented candles lit and placed all over the room and the room was tidier than it ever had been. All that was left was for me to get ready. I took a shower and blow dryed my hair and curled it just like Lissa did for graduation. I sprayed on some of Dimitri's favourite perfume all over me then put on the outfit I had bought at the mall **[pic on my profile]**. It fit perfectly and I looked really sexy. I put on just a bit of mascara and some lip gloss. I took deep breaths then called Adrian and told him to send Dimitri. I had never been more nervous in my life.

Dimitri and I had sex plenty, but this was something special I was doing, and to be honest we always kind of went at it a little rough, just going with our animal instinct and passion. We never really did the whole slow, love-making thing. But I wanted it. I wanted it from him so badly, so I sucked it up and crawled on the bed. I lay on my side and propped up my elbow and rested my head in my hand. One more deep, slow breath and then I heard Dimitri coming in. He came in to the bedroom and when he saw everything he gave me a huge smile. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt and jeans.

"Roza," he whispered. I gave him a seductive wink and got off the bed. I kissed him lightly on the lips, then gave him a few more kisses on his neck. He turned around and I pushed him gently onto the bed. He lay on his back and I climbed on top of him and hovered over him with my hair falling to one side and ending in a pool of curls on the bed.

"I want us to take this slowly," I warned him. He nodded and I continued. I kissed him again, deeper this time then unbuttoned one button on his shirt. I kissed him again then unbuttoned another button. I continued like this until all of the buttons were undone. I traced his stomach lightly and looked at him. He was smiling adoringly at me. I kissed his bare stomach then pulled off the shirt. Dimitri gripped my waist and pulled me into a kiss. His hands moved to my hair and he ran his fingers through it. His lips moved to my neck and he sucked and kissed until the ecstasy was unbearable. I broke the kiss and sat up, still on top of him and put one hand on his chest to steady myself. Kissing Dimitri always made me dizzy. He sensed that too and let out a low chuckle. I unbuttoned his jeans slowly then unzipped the zipper. His red plaid boxers came into view. I raised myself up a little bit and took off his jeans. Dimitri was below me in just his boxers. Try not to hyperventilate Rose, I told myself in my head. How many times had I wished I could do this, back at the academy when we weren't together?

I could feel his erection and I smiled. "Someone's certainly enjoying themself," I smirked at him. "I can't help myself. I'm underneath a sexy woman," he said. I blushed. Something I didn't do too often. Dimitri sat up and I put my arms around his neck. We kissed and kissed and kissed until my body felt like it was on fire. I tilted my head back and Dimitri's lips were on my throat, kissing me tenderly. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I love you Roza, so much that I think I might die of love for you," he whispered to me. "I love you too Dimitri. I need you and I want you. You are everything to me."

He took off my top and kissed my neck once before lowering his head to my breasts. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of euphoria wash over me. My arms wrapped tighter around Dimitri and I held him close as his silky tongue did things to me that I was sure was illegal. Dimitri pulled back and flipped us over deftly so I was under him now and he his head disappeared into the valley of my breasts again. My fingers twined into his hair which felt like silk. "Dimitri," I moaned. He raised up his head and looked at me and smiled. "I love it when you say my name," he said with a smirk on his face. He put his hands on my swollen belly and kissed it. He slowly took off my boy short and I blushed as I saw his eyes glaze over with lust. He let me take off his boxers and I gasped. No matter how many times we had sex, Dimitri still looked huge. "How the hell do you fit?" I joked. "Months of practise," he said with a silly grin on his face. Dimitri sat up and ran his hand along my leg. He lifted it and put it over his shoulder. This was something new. Dimitri brushed his cheek against the smoothness of my leg, then he leaned into me and I could feel him at my entrance. "Slowly," I said.

"Slowly," he agreed. With that he entered me slowly. We moaned in unison. Dimitri went all the way hitting a bundle of nerves. I gripped his shoulder. "God Dimitri," I breathed. He waited for my breathiing to slow then he pulled back and thrust again. He rocked me back and forth slowly, his thrusts set to a steady rhythm. He face was now buried in my neck and he trailed soft, butterfly kisses up and down my neck. His hand intertwined with mine. Still, never missing a beat. My eyes were closed and I heard him moaning. The sound of him moaning, and the tiny vibrations against my neck added with his thrusts made my stomach clench with anticipation. Dimitri kept thrusting and in my head I praised his stamina because I wasn't going to make it any longer. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Come with me," I begged. Dimitri hit another nerve and I couldn't hold out any longer. "Fuck, Dimitri," I groaned out loudly as a powerful orgasm rocked my body. In the middle of it I heard Dimitri let out a low, throaty moan and he came inside me. Dimitri held me in his arms as he rode out his orgasm and I was completely blissed out. My body felt like jelly. He gently let me fall back on the bed and he collapsed next to me.

"Woah,that was..." I trailed off. He pulled me to him and I rested my head on his chest and he put his arm around me. "That was perfect," he said looking down at me. "Really?" I asked. "Yes. It was amazing," he said with a happy expression on his face. "And you want to know something?" he added. "What's that," I said feeling tingly. "That was the best sex I've ever had. You are the best I've ever had."

I smiled internally and gave him a kiss. "It's too bad that I can't say the same for you," I teased. Dimitri laughed. He knew that I was joking, seeing as I was a virgin when we first had sex and I've never had sex withanyone else. I felt tired and drowsy so I let myself drift slowly to sleep.

* * *

Dimtri's POV

I was so dazzled and completely 'blissed out', (Rose's saying whenever we had sex). She was sleeping in my arms and I was amazed at her beauty. Rose loving me was always a blessing. Seeing her sleeping with her long eyelashes fluttering gently, even breathing, slightly parted lips and blemishless, silky skin and her long dark brown hair falling in ringlets down to the middle of her back was priceless. I kissed her forehead and pushed back a stray curl out of her face. I traced my fingers along her arm lightly, so I wouldn't wake her up. I closed my eyes and soon I was falling asleep too.

When I woke up, Rose was awake propped up on her elbow looking at me. "Were you watching me sleep?" I asked lazily. "Yes, I was. You look peaceful when you sleep," she admitted. "You look more beautiful when you sleep," I told her. She exhaled and stretched. "You watch me sleep too?" she asked. I simply nodded. "You ready for round two?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow. "Round two?"

"Only if you want. You can go back to sleep if you're tired," I said, presenting her with an offer. "Definitely round two," she said to me. "Who needs sleep?"

I laughed and pulled her warm body to mine as our lips met.

* * *

**A/n - Review! i was nervous about writing the sex part but i did it so review review review!**


	11. Chapter 11 : California prt 1

**Pics of all the baby shower gifts on my profile**

* * *

Chapter 11 : California prt. 1

Rose's Pov

When I woke up I was alone, tangled in the sheets. My body still felt tingly though. I put one hand to my hair and all I could feel was a huge knot. Great, now I'm gonna have to fight my way through it. I glanced at the nightstand and there was a note on the dresser. It was folded in two and my name was written in a neat flourish on the outside. I took it up and opened it.

_Rose, _

_I'm sorry I'm won't be here when you wake up. I'm at Lissa's now. You should come._

_Love Dimitri._

It was short and I flipped it over to check for any other writing but it was just those two short sentences. I put it back and considered ignoring it and going back to sleep. But, I wanted to see Dimitri, plus Lissa had given him the summer off and had hired a temporary guardian because my due date was getting closer and she wanted to give Dimitri some time to spend with me and the twins. Dimitri wasn't going back to work until January, she had informed me yesterday.

I dragged myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a long, hot shower. When I finally emerged from the bathroom it was almost eleven o' clock. I put on the outfit I bought yesterday **[pic on profile]**. I put my hair into a ponytail and headed out the door to Lissa's.

I knocked on her apartment door impatiently and Christian opened it. "Long time no see Rose, how are the little monsters?" grinned Christian. "My children are not monsters and where the heck is Lissa and Dimitri?" I asked giving him an amused look. Something was up. I could tell when Christian was holding in some big secret and it only made me more suspicious since I hadn't seen him around much lately. "Come on in," he said. He opened the door wider and I stepped inside.

"Surprise!" I heard everyone shout. Lissa, Bree, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Dimitri were all in the living room smiling at me. "Ohmigod you guys, what is this?" I asked, a little overwhelmed because I'm sure it wasn't my birthday. "We decided to throw you a baby or should I say babies shower," said Lissa. "Now sit down and open up your presents. I took a seat on the couch and Dimitri sat beside me. "You knew?" I asked him. "Yeah, I did. I thought you had figured it out when you noticed I had gone missing for a few minutes."

Of course he noticed that I noticed he was gone. "Hey Eddie and Mia," I said to them. Ever since they got together I've seen so little of them. "Good to see you Rose. You get bigger everytime I see you," he said with a huge smile. "I'm gonna pretend that's a compliment, cause I don't wanna have to kill you today." Everyone laughed including Eddie.

Mia and Eddie sat on the floor close together, Lissa sat in Christian's lap in one of the recliners and Adrian sat on the arm of the couch. Bree came forward first with a sky blue wrapped box and a matching pink one.. I opened them up. Inside were baby clothes for Anna and Alex. "Thank you so much Bree," I smiled at her. "Welcome Rose."

Adrian handed me his gifts next. I opened up the smaller one first. He had gotten me three pairs of baby Converse. "Thanks Adrian now my kids will be just as punk as their mom," I said in a sing-song voice. "I knew you'd love it," he grinned cockily. The next one was filled to the brim with baby clothes. It reminded me eerily of when he had sent me a box filled with perfume. I honestly don't know what Adrian has for filling boxes with items. Most of them had funny stuff on it like: Dude your girlfriend keeps checking me out, I can't be good all the time and Party at my crib with a picture of a baby crib under it. I looked at him. "Is it possible you're an escaped convict from a psychic ward?" I asked him. "Well...if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

I rolled my eyes. Christian handed me his gift next. "Gasp. Christian got me something," I said in mock surprise. "Lissa forced me," he joked. I opened it. He had gotten me four hoodies. Two for Anna and Two for Alex. "Thanks Fireball."

Next, Dimitri handed me a tiny white box. I flipped open the top and inside were two tiny pendants. One was the Chinese Yin symbol and the other was the Yang symbol. I gave him a confused look. "They're for the twins. Anya will get the Yin necklace and Aleksis will get the Yang. It's just something for the both of them to have as twins."

"How thoughtful," I said to him. I gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Mia got me a pink bunny for Anna and Eddie got me pacifiers. A blue one that said My mom rocks! a clear pink one that said Princess and a pink one that said Daddy's Girl. "How fitting," I said to Dimitri, showing him the pacifier. He laughed.

"This is so thoughtful of all you and thank you so much. I love all of them," I said genuinely. "We still have one last gift," chimed Bree. "Since it's July and we're all on holiday we thought we'd go for a trip to California. What do you say?"

"Hell yeah," I yelled. "Let's get packing."

Bree laughed. "We're leaving the day after tomorrow so you guys might want to start packing."

"Well, we better get started," I said and Dimitri helped me up. "Thanks again guys and I can't wait to hit sunny California with all of you."

Me and Dimitri left with all the stuff, well who I am kidding, Dimitri carried all the stuff and we headed back to our apartment. We left everything in the dining room and headed to our room. I collapsed on the bed feeling a little exhausted. Dimitri lay next to me. "Are you okay Roza," he asked kissing my hand. "Yeah I'm fine but I'll be back later, I promised Nicolai I'd have lunch with him."

Dimitri growled and I looked at him. "Is someone jealous?" I teased him. "Not at all. I know you're mine," he smiled. "But he's depriving us of much needed alone time.

"You mean sex," I clarified. "Exactly," said Dimitri as he kissed my neck. I gently pushed him away. "I am so not going there right now. I have to leave before I can't think straight and I blow off Nicolai." Dimitri kissed my cheek and let me go. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

* * *

Lunch with Nicolai went extremely well and we laughed and talked so much that I lost track of time. I told him about the surprise baby shower and he insisted on getting me a gift. He said he'd drop it off next week on his way to work.

Back at the apartment, Dimitri had both our suitcases out and was packing his. "Hey," I called to him as I went to get some juice. "Are you done packing?"

"Almost I just need a few more things," I heard him say. I leaned against the island and took a sip when I felt Dimitri's arms around me. I jumped then exhaled. "You scared the hell out of me," I said to him. He kissed my neck lovingly. "I can't wait to spend time with you," he said softly. "Let's spend some time right now," I whispered to him. He lifted me up in his arms and carried us to our room.

* * *

"Whoa," I said as the car pulled up to the hotel. The hotel we were staying at was massive and it was beautiful. It was painted a creamish colour and it was open and bright even though not much sun was coming in. I jumped out eagerly and looked around the lobby. It was pretty awesome and I had to hand it to Lissa and Bree. Lissa and I headed to the front desk to check in and I noticed the woman was a Moroi. I guess Lissa thought she'd feel safer and things would be more convenient in a Moroi hotel. Lissa signed a few things then the woman said, "Thank you Princess."

Lissa handed us our room keys and told us what time to meet for dinner at this restaurant she made reservations at. Dimitri held my hand and led me to our room.

It was just as beautiful as the hotel itself. It had a huge king-sized bed which dominated the room and two dressers, a flat screen and a computer. It also had a balcony that overlooked the ocean. I checked the bathroom and it was just as awesome. There was a jet tub and a shower and it was stocked with essentials like fluffy white towels, soap, shampoo & conditioner and bath robes. "You wanna take a bath with me," offered Dimitri as he saw me gazing longingly at the tub. I smiled. "Nah maybe later. I wanna go for a swim. You up to it?"

"I'd love to," he said. Dimitri left me and went back to unpacking the suitcase. "How about a swim Anna and Alex?" I whispered to my stomach. I felt a tiny kick in response. Sometimes I swear it was like they could understand everything I said. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and took off my clothes and headed back to the bedroom. Dimitri was already in his board shorts **[pic on my profile]** and had sunscreen in his hands. His eyes kind of popped for a second before he returned to applying the lotion to his skin. I got out my bathing suit, a black and white polka dot two piece **[pic on my profile]** and put it on. "Let me put some sunscreen on you," said Dimitri.

He rubbed the lotion gently all over my skin lingering in some places and leaving a hot feeling when we he moved on and I almost stopped him because frankly, I was getting horny. I knew if we started having sex, we'd never leave the room so I bit my lip and kept my breathing even until he finished. Dimitri started laughing. "If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted sex right now,"

Were my feelings that palpable? "Let's just go," I muttered uneasily. Dimitri threw me a knowing smile and held my hand as we headed to the beach.

It was sunset, Moroi time, and it was beautiful. The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon and the purplish sky was clear. There were a lot more people than I expected on the beach. I guess they were humans because it was still in the afternoon and the sun was still shining brightly. My toes curled into the white sand and Dimitri led me to the ocean and a wave of surprisingly warm water splashed against my feet. I continued until I was about waist deep. Dimitri wrapped his hands around me and kissed me. He held me for a while before I wiggled out his grasp. "You can go swim, I'll be fine," I assured him.

I was twenty three weeks now, almost six months and I could hardly go swimming with my huge stomach. My body was out of balance with the stomach of my pregnancy so it even made me a little clumsy sometimes and I tripped much more easily. I wanted Dimitri to enjoy his time here so I urged him on. "Go," I said seriously. He shot me a reluctant look and headed off to a deeper part of the ocean. My feet felt a little weak so I clutched my stomach protectively and headed a little closer to shore. I sat in the water, parallel to the shore and watched Dimitri swim. I felt little flutters and kicks and I rested my hand on top of my stomach. I let out my ponytail, closed my eyes and leaned my head back trying to savour this moment. My life was perfect right now and I hoped it would stay that way forever.

* * *

**A/N - Review!**

**I'm sorry it took so long and it may be a little boring but i'm kicking up the spice factor nex chapter i promise but I was really lazy and I had something to do yesterday. I'll try and update again by sunday.**

**p.s- sneak peek at the next chapter-there will be two lemons and somebody reveals their knocked up, who do u think it is?**


	12. Chapter 12 : California prt2 & Baia!

**PEOPLE! LISSA IS PREGNANT! I kind of mentioned it a couple chapters back! so she's not the knocked up one cuz she already is!**

* * *

Chapter 12 : California prt. 2

"What are you wearing to Lissa's fancy dinner?" I asked Dimitri as we sat on one of the boulders near a little waterfall. The spot was secluded and no one could see us but there was nothing to stop anyone who happened to stray and wander by. "A tux."

I had never seen Dimitri in a tux but he looked good in everything to me. I looked him in the eyes. "What do you think our children will look like?" I asked him. It was weird saying 'our children'. I would never have imagined myself as pregnant with Dimitri's children. I swirled my foot around in the water not meeting his eyes. "I have no idea, but I hope they have your hair." I laughed. Dimitri loved my hair and it shouldn't surprise me that he wanted our kids to have the same hair as me. "I think they'll look like you," I said to him. "Hmm then they'll be very beautiful children then."

I laughed. "I can't wait for them to be born. I want to meet them and see what they look like and watch them take on personalities."

"Me too," said Dimitri. "I can't wait to see what they'll be like. It's weird because I want to see them but they grow up so fast and I'm scared of that."

"I know," I agreed. "I'm going to miss having them in here to talk to all the time but being pregnant is taking it's toll."

"So much that I can't make love to you right now?" he asked sexily. "There's always time for sex," I said to him eagerly as I stood in front of him. I groaned as sudden realization hit me. "You're turning me into a sex addict Dimitri." He grinned at me.

"Is that such a bad thing?" asked Dimitri as he neared close. His expression suddenly turned grim. "Someday I'm going to lose you Rose, it's inevitable and I don't know how soon so I treasure every moment we have," he said to me with a sadness in his voice. "Remember when Rhonda read my fortune and said, You will lose what you value most so treasure it while you can?"

I nodded and internally rolled my eyes at the fact that he remembered it word for word. "In my life, you are what I value most and soon so will Anya and Aleksis and I am going to treasure each of you."

I kissed him. It was deep and passionate and my fingers found there way to his hair and his to mine. I pulled back and look at him taking a deep breath. He stood up and kissed me. "Make love to me," I commanded him. "Right here?" he asked incredulously not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice. "Yes. Right here, right now." Dimitri kissed me and started taking of my swimsuit. His hands ran along my spine gently lingering at my waist. He took off his boardshorts and our bodies pressed together like a magnetic force drew us together. He lifted me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me with such intensity and passion that I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I felt him sit down on the boulder and in that same second we were connected. I bounced wildly on Dimitri, my hair flying up and down. Dimitri met every bounce with a thrust and I buried my face in his neck, losing myself in the pure blissfulness that was sex with Dimitri. My stomach felt like a spring that was being coiled tighter and tighter. "Dimitri," I moaned out grabbing his shoulder with a death-grip. My body felt high but weak at the same time. Dimitri kept on going but soon he orgasmed powerfully inside me calling out my name as he did.

I held his head close to my chest as his breathing slowed. We pulled apart and I looked at him sheepishly. There was a cut on his shoulder from where I had gripped him. He looked at it and smiled. "It's a good kind of hurt," he assured me. I'm sure there would be more bruises on us tomorrow but it didn't matter because I'd made love with Dimitri and I still felt that high that happened whenever we did. "We better get going if we want to make it to Lissa's dinner," suggested Dimitri.

We snuck back to our room luckily not running into anyone along the way. We decided it would be best if we took separate showers and I quickly took mine and blow dried my hair. I made a side part and french braided one side and put my hair into a low, messy side bun **[pic on profile]. **I put on a purple flowy dress and a pair of purple Louboutins **[pics on profile]** that Bree had gotten me a few weeks ago. I added some purple chandelier earrings **[pic on profile]** and I was ready.

Dimitri emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later wearing his tux and he looked stunning **[pic on profile]**. "You look beautiful," he complimented me. "You look handsome," I returned. Dimitri offered his arm and we headed for the restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant was fancy with waiters, crystal chandeliers and wine and food I couldn't pronounce. Everyone took a seat around the table next to their significant other. I was between Dimitri and Mia. The waiter came and took our orders and I asked him about the healthiest dish on the menu and he recommended some French seafood thingy that I still couldn't pronounce, so I just got that and some water. When the waiter went away Lissa stood up and cradled her stomach. She was literally half as pregnant as I was, being almost three months. "Everyone, Bree and Adrian have a very important announcement to make." She nodded towards them. I sat up straighter, anxious to hear what they had to say. They both stood up and looked at each other nervously.

"We're pregnant," they said simultaneously. I laughed loudly almost hysterically. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "I'm sorry guys but I just remembered something funny. Congratulations though and welcome to the club Bree," I said cheerily. They both exhaled and then everyone took turns offering their congratulations and good lucks. "Everyone at this table is knocked up except for you. What are you guys waiting for?" I asked Mia privately. "I'll tell you later," Mia whispered to me. The waiter brought us our food shortly and we laughed and chatted normally. Christian and of course, Adrian were downing their alcohol heartily. It was then that I wished I could have even just one glass of alcohol. But I pushed the thought away when I thought of the monstrosity of putting Anna and Alex in even the slightest of danger. When we were all finished and we said our goodbyes. Lissa, Mia and Bree were coming back to my room with me for a sort of sleepover while Dimitri went with Christian, Eddie and Adrian for what I could bet was a night of vodka shots and beer pong.

I changed into my Jammies and all of us sat on the carpet in a circle. "Bree I'm sorry I laughed when you said you were pregnant. I honestly was just thinking of the little anniversary 'gift' and thought that in the midst of all the planning you two forgot the condom."

"We did that's why I'm in this situation," laughed Bree. I grinned. "So Mia, why aren't you knocked up yet?" I asked curiously. "We just stopped using contraception yesterday Rose and it takes a longer time for a Moroi woman to get pregnant with a dhampir baby," she said with a sigh. "Don't worry it'll happen and when it does we'll all be here for you," I assured her. "Thanks Rose. It's hard to believe that a year ago I wanted to rip your head off," she conceded. Lissa and I laughed but Bree looked confused. I didn't feel like going down memory lane, and if I explained about Mia and I becoming friends, it would mean explaining Mason's death.

I didn't feel like digging up that wound right now.

* * *

I was wrapped in Dimitri's arm when I woke up. I leaned closer into him and kissed his lips softly. His eyes fluttered open and as soon as he saw me his eyes glazed over with happiness. "Morning Roza," he whispered. "Morning comrade," I murmured my smile growing. "We have to go to the airport in," he paused looking over his shoulder at the clock. "Thirty minutes." His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. He was naked and he threw a towel slung over a chair around his waist and I drank the sight of him in. I ran a few fingers through my hair before dragging myself out of bed. Now that I didn't have practice with Dimitri, I was not a morning person. Although waking up in his arms was slowly making me into a morning person again.

Then as I looked up and gazed at Dimitri my brow furrowed with confusion and my lips parted slightly. "But today is Sunday. Aren't we supposed to be going home on Tuesday?"

Dimitri came over and kissed my forehead. "Shh, don't worry. Trust me."

And I did. I trusted Dimitri with my life, and well now I guess also the lives of Anna and Alex. "Okay," I whispered, my voice cracking a little bit. We both got dressed and Dimitri packed up our suitcase and we headed to the lobby. I was surprised to see everyone else in the lobby too. "Umm, Dimitri, what's going on?" I used my 'don't mess with me' voice. "You'll see," he whispered quickly in my ear. I walked as fast as I could manage to Lissa and she hugged me eagerly. "We have one last surprise for you Rose. Tell her Dimitri."

"We're going to Russia to meet my family."

I fainted right there.

* * *

Okay so maybe fainting when your fiance told you that you were going to meet his parents was not only weird but mortifying. As I sat next to Dimitri on the plane, (in first class of course, because what else would Bridget and Lissa put me in?) I felt weak, like I was going to black out any second. "Are you alright?" asked Dimitri his voice filled with worry. I felt paralyzed. I had heard people talking about being paralyzed with fear and I had scoffed at the idea and even facing down Strigoi seemed nothing compared to this. What if they despised me? What if they thought I forced Dimitri to marry me because I'm pregnant.

As if he read my mind. Dimitri held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll be fine. I promise they'll love you just as much as I do."

"Yeah, sure," I choked out. Get a grip on yourself Rose. You're stupid to think they won't like you, I told myself in a failed attempt to calm down.

I fell asleep after exhausting myself obssessing over meeting Dimitri's family. I vaguely remembered Dimitri dragging me through various airports until I heard him say, "We're in Baia now."

"Shit," I sweared. That meant that we were pretty close to his home. He shot me a side-long look. "Sorry," I whispered. My head snapped up and I looked out the window. There were a lot of meadows and trees and it was beautiful but my heart wouldn't settle until I was sure his family was at least okay with me. We drove in silence for a few minutes and then pulled up to a pretty house painted a nice shade of green. Dimitri got out first then helped me out. "We're home," he said to me and gave me a quick kiss. He took two suitcases that was foreign to me, out the trunk of the car, thanked the driver and led me to the door. I took a deep breath. Dimitri knocked twice and the door opened abruptly. I stared at the woman that opened it. She had Dimitri's brown hair but her eyes were a darker brown than his**[pic on profile]**. "Aah Dimitri and Rose. Come in."

Dimitri's grip tightened on my hand as he led me inside. The first room was a decent sized living room that looked cozy and homey. There were tons of books stacked into a huge bookcase that almost took up an entire wall, a coffee table and a television. There was a brown leather couch, a recliner and a loveseat. From here I could see a dining room ahead and a staircase. She gestured to the living room and Dimitri left our suitcases in the hall and both of us sat in the loveseat. She sat on the couch and gave me a heartwarming smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you Rose. My name is Olena. I'm Dimitri's mother."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said politely. She seemed genuinely happy to meet me and my heart had gradually gown back down to its normal pace. "Dimitri has told me so much about you in his letters and you are just as beautiful as he says," she complimented me. I blushed and cast a glance at Dimitri. "Thank you. You're very beautiful too, I can see where Dimitri got his looks from."

It was true. She was beautiful for a mother of four and she resembled Dimitri a lot. Speaking of mother, I put both my hands on my stomach. She glanced down to my stomach and her eyes lit up. "How are Anya and Aleksis," she asked her face bright with enthusiasm. "Did you tell her my whole life story?" I asked Dimitri. They both laughed. "He didn't want to tell me about the pregnancy. He wanted to keep it a suprise but it's hard to keep secrets from mothers you know." I smiled. She stood and said," I'll be right back."

I exhaled and looked at Dimitri. My hands were still entertwined with his and I felt much more relieved and happy now that I knew his mother liked me. Maybe Dimitri's letter had convinced her that I wasn't a monster. "I think she really likes me," I told him. "I'm her favourite," he whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. Olena hardly seemed like the type to pick favourites among her children. When she came back she had an old woman, a girl that looked not much younger than me, maybe about sixteen, and a little boy of about eight with her. "Rose, this is Yeva," she gestured to the old woman, "Viktoria and Paul," she said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hello," I said. I stood up carefully with Dimitri's help and he talked to them in Russian. "They all speak English," he said maybe registering the look on my face. Yeva stepped forward bravely first and wrapped me in a hug. I was surprised but thankfully, I reacted quickly and gently hugged her back. "You give my grandson, not only one baby but two," she said with a thick Russian accent. "You've finally made me a grandmother. God knows how many times I've told him to settle down and give me some grandkids." I laughed at that. Maybe Dimitri never would have really settled down if he hadn't met me or at least I hoped so. "Uhh thanks," I said awkwardly.

"I thought you said you had three sisters," I mentioned.

"They're visiting distant family," he assured me. "Viktoria show them to their room please while I get dinner finished," said Olena as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yes mum," she answered obediently. "So, did you get her knocked up before or after you decided to marry her?" asked Viktoria once we were out of earshot. I raised an eyebrow and Dimitri rolled his eyes at her. "Why didn't our mother just bring home one of the dogs from Omsk?" he said. She rolled her eyes now. "I love Rose and I have always considered marrying her, so if it means anything it was before she got 'knocked up'."

"Guys i'm right here," I reminded them. Viktoria led us into what I presumed was Dimitri's room. It was spacious. Maybe he _was_ the favourite. It was green, Dimitri's favourite colour. There was a double bed pushed up against a wall in a cool-patterned bedspread. There were two massive bookcases filled with books. I could bet at least half of them were Westerns. There was a desk with a laptop and a desk lamp on it. It was as cozy and normal as the living room. Dimitri pulled back the covers and made me lay down. "You need to rest Roza," he told me. "Mom's finishing dinner in like fifteen minutes," she informed us before gazing at my tummy. "Can I feel it?" she asked pointing to my stomach. "Uhh, sure why not?" I said hesitantly.

She reached out and put her hand on my stomach, lightly probing it as if I were carrying some alien species. "Cool. I'm gonna be an awesome aunt," she said with a grin before skipping off downstairs.

"See that wasn't so bad. And Viktoria's not usually this nice to strangers," he said rubbing my tummy the way he knew I liked. "I like your nephew Paul too," I said. Before we went upstairs, he had flashed me a quick smile. "You'll love it here Rose. I'm going to show you my home," promised Dimitri.

"I love it already. It's beautiful. Not the arctic wasteland I imagined."

"Definitely not," he murmured against my lips. We kissed for a while. Nothing more. We were engaged and having a baby but I felt like I was disrespecting Olena by having sex in her house where she could probably hear us and we didn't have the time anyway. Dimitri wasn't a fifteen-minute man if you knew what I mean.

* * *

I was 34 weeks now and it was October 30th. Dimitri and I decided to just stay in Russia and have the babies and it was fine with Olena and the family. I met his other sisters and his little baby niece Zoya. She was sweet and I guess it was good that I was getting some practise."You'll be a great mother," Dimitri had encouraged me as I fed Zoya from a baby bottle one night. They all seemed to like me and my witty comments. "Better a witty fool than a foolish wit," I had mentioned to Sonya once.

I talked to Bridget, Lissa and Mia every other night through video chat and Lissa was almost seven months and was as big as a house. Bree didn't look much different even though she was two months along and Mia still wasn't pregnant. Bree said if it weren't for the pregnancy exam by her doctor, even she wouldn't know she was pregnant.

I was just hanging around the house when Viktoria came home from school just as bored as I was. So, she suggested that the she draw on my stomach and send a picture back to the guys in Montana. I agreed and stuffed my face with ice-cream while she took the pictures. She had drawn 34 weeks in cool writing and then drew a stick girl and boy. One for Alex and one for Anya** [pic on profile]**.

After she was done, she had homework to finish up so I washed it off and Dimitri and I took a walk outside in a field near his house. I was wearing a white tank top, a cardigan (it was getting colder) and a pair of jeans**[pic on profile]**. Dimitri wore his usual duster, a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt. We were playing around like idiots while we had chores to do and I was giggling my head off. Dimitri surprised me from behind and wrapped his hands around me. He growled like a bear in my ear making me giggle harder. "I've got you now," he said in a fake evil voice as he spun me around. He let me go and I let myself fall in a patch of grass. Dimitri lay down beside me still laughing with me. This was so perfect. I held his hand and he kissed my fingers. We just stayed there staring into each others eyes but then something was wrong. I sat up quickly, clutching my stomach. "Fuck," I sweared as I felt a whoosh and it felt like I peed my pants. I looked at Dimitri scared. "My water just broke."

* * *

**A/N- REVIEW!**

**It's finally time for the twins to be born. It took me long enough so give me your reviews and i'll update! i can't believe it's already been twelve chapters! i'm thinking of making this into a sequel...hmmm  
**


	13. Chapter 13 : Anya and Aleksis Belikov

Chapter 13 : Anya and Aleksis Belikov

My contractions were getting closer together and I was feeling some god-awful pain. Dimitri and I were in the back of a car with Olena, on our way to the hospital. They both held my hands and kept telling me to breathe. "I know how to fucking breathe," I snapped. They held my hands tighter and tried to comfort me as I screamed at the driver to get me to the freaking hospital before I gave birth in the car. Another contraction hit me full force and I gripped Dimitri's knee as I screamed out in agony.

"You did this to me!" I screamed at him viciously as I gripped dragged him by his shirt so he could look at me. By the look on his face I must have looked like I was going to rip his throat out.

Finally, we arrived at the hospital. Dimitri carried me quickly inside to the reception area, screaming out some words in Russian to the woman. She hurried and got a few doctors who put me on a gurney and wheeled me to a room. They took off my jeans and my underwear and I put my feet into the stirrups, screaming as another contraction hit me. The doctor handed Dimitri and Olena scrubs and put some gloves on. "Okay Rose, I'm going to check how dilated you are," she said in perfect English. I felt her prodding and poking for a while before she said, "You're fully dilated so I'm going to go ahead and give you an epidural. Okay Rose?" He talked to me like I was a wild animal he needed to sedate. I just nodded as sweat pooled on my forehead.

He gave me the epidural and I felt the pain slowly subside. I felt a little something but it was more than tolerable after what I went through. "Okay Rose, it's time to start pushing. When I say push, you push as hard as you can and when I say breathe, relax and take steady breaths. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied. "Alright, push Rose," he commanded.

I pushed so hard, I was surprised I didn't push out all my internal organs. I pushed as hard as I could manage, my eyes clenched shut and my face contorted with exhaustion. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to push harder. "Breathe," ordered the doctor. I stopped pushing and leaned back, trying to catch my breath. "Good job Rose. I can see the baby's head. You just need to push like that again and...god. Rose do not panic."

"What's wrong?" I yelled at her. "The cord is wrapped around this baby's neck. I'm going to need you to push hard and fast now. We need to get him out and give him some air."

I didn't even wait for her to say push. I pushed with everything I had. I would not let my baby die. I gripped the steel railings on the side of the bed and pushed again. "One last push Rose," she shouted. I took a quick gulp of air and pushed. Everything turned blurry and everyone was moving in slow motion. I fell back onto the bed exhausted. But something was wrong. Everything was silent. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. My baby was gone.

The doctors moved back and forth rapidly now and then I heard a shrill cry. It was loud and it rang through the room. I smiled. My baby was alright. He or she kept crying and it was the best thing that I had ever heard in my entire life. "Congrats Rose and Dimitri, it's a boy," someone said. "Give him to me," I said weakly. I felt the warm bundle in my arms and everything was clear again. My baby immediately stopped crying once he was safely in my arms. He was wrapped up securely in a sky blue blanket and a matching hat. His eyes were closed but his mouth was open like he was yawning. "You scared me to death Aleksis," I told him hugging him close. My little Dimitri. I planted a kiss on his tiny nose. "Mommy loves you," I murmured to him softly. Dimitri kissed me and rubbed my cheek gently. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," I said. I carefully handed him over to Dimitri and looked down and noticed the doctor was in front of me again. "One more to go Rose," she reminded me. I pushed and breathed and pushed and breathed until I heard a soft cry. "Anya," I whispered. When the nurse brought her to me, I was so overwhelmed. I gave her a kiss on the nose too. "Hello, baby girl," I whispered to her. She cracked an eye open at me then quickly shut it again. She looked like she was fast asleep. She had Dimitri's eyes and my nose.

Dimitri came over with Aleksis, and Olena took pictures of all of us. The doctor came back in a few minutes and gave me a big smile. "You've done it Rose. You're a mother."

She handed me some papers and said I could read them later. "Time for a crash course in mommyhood," she said. She went over their needs, what to do when they cried, how to breastfeed, change diapers and stuff like that. I just nodded along, I knew how to do half those things. "They should be starving, so now is an excellent time to breastfeed."

Since I had Anya in my arms already, I took out one breast and placed the nipple near her mouth. She broke one tiny hand out of her blanket and waved it around. She opened her eyes and then opened her mouth slightly and latched on. "She's a natural," said the doctor. Anya sucked away contently and used her tiny hand to hit me as she drank. "Hey little one. Don't be so violent," I said laughing. I had a feeling she was going to be a lot like me. She continued sucking for a few minutes before she let go and looked away.

"Alex's turn," I told Dimitri. He took Anya and I took Alex. The doctor said I was doing great and that she'd be back in a few hours to check on me. When Alex was finished, I took Anya too. Looking into their big brown eyes (Dimitri's eyes) was breathtaking. They were my whole life now. For the rest of my life, I'd be a mother. These tiny human beings depended on me and Dimitri. I wouldn't let them down. I was going to be the best mother ever. I kissed each of them. They had Dimitri's unmistakable features and eye-colour but their tiny noses and big eyes were all me."My loves," I said to them.

Dimitri sat beside me and gave them each a kiss. "You've made me the happiest man on earth Roza. You've made me a dad." I tilted my head up and Dimitri kissed me. "I will love them until the day I die," he said to me. "Me too," I agreed. The nurse came shortly after to take the twins to the NICU for a check-up (they were premature after all) ,then to the nursery. Olena congratulated me, gave me a kiss on the forehead, then left to tell everyone the good news. Dimitri wanted to stay the night with me though. My stomach felt empty now, like a hollow shell, and I kind of missed having them inside me. I took up the papers the doctor had left with me and looked at them. It was information on Anya and Aleksis. They were born on Thursday, October 31. I guess I must have been in labour for a while...

It had their height and weight. They were both normal height but because they were premature, Alex weighed barely six pounds and Anya weighed five. Both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Alex was born at 1:05 a.m followed twenty minutes later by Anya at 1:25 a.m. They had me and Dimitri's names down as the parents. I realized it was partly standard information for when we registered them for their birth certificates. I put them on the other side of the bed then rolled on my side. "Goodnight Dimitri, I love you."

"I love you too Roza."

* * *

Dimitri's Pov

When I saw my children for the first time, I cried. They were so tiny and perfect. My Roza had done it. A part of my heart almost died when the doctor said that the cord was wrapped around Aleksis's neck. But when I heard him cry, I knew he was okay. My son was a fighter.

My son. My daughter. I never thought I would be a dad. I couldn't fathom the idea of having children with anyone else except Rose. But at the time I knew we couldn't have children. Although it made me sad, I knew I would give it all up just to be with her.

I cut both their umbilical cords and I got to hold them in my arms first. It was love at first sight. I finally had the daughter I longed for, and a son. They both looked a lot like me. They had my eye-colour and features but they had Roza's nose and big eyes. I gave Rose a comforting kiss. She looked exhausted. The doctor was making her breastfeed so I hung on to Alex while she breastfed Anya. She looked peaceful and relaxed while she breastfed her. She gazed lovingly at little Anna, like she held the secret to eternal happiness.

Holding your baby in your arms and knowing they're all yours and that for the next eighteen years, you're going to raise them and love them and watch them grow is mindblowing. Rose and I never planned for Anna and Alex but if I had to, I would do it all over again and not change one thing. Even though we weren't expecting it, Anya and Aleksis were made with love and that's all that matters.

I remembered clearly, the day she told me she was pregnant. She was crying and she was angry but after she told me she was pregnant and I told her how I really felt, she was so happy and so was I. It was the best news I had ever received. I was worried however, about her age. She was eighteen almost nineteen now but I still wished she were a little older. Having a child let alone twins is going to be very hard but she has shown me how much this pregnancy has made her grow up and I know she will be the best mother ever but I just hope it's not too much for her.

She was sleeping now, obviously tired from going through labour and she looked...happy. I kissed her forehead softly. "My Roza."

I would leave her soon to go to the nursery for a few minutes to see the twins and tell them goodnight. The doctor said that they would probably have to stay for three days before they could release them. They were premature. Around five weeks early and they were a little underweight, so they were going to try and get their weight up and see what happens. I didn't mind. They'd be alright. I had a good feeling about it.

My mom came into the room quietly. "Is she sleeping?" I nodded. She smiled at Rose. My mom treated Rose as if she were her own and Rose loved her very much too. "I told everyone the good news, including her friends back in Montana."

"Thanks mom," I said. "They're beautiful Dimitri. I'm a grandma now. I feel so old," she joked. "You'll always be beautiful to me. So you don't have to worry."

"They're angels. I can't wait for you guys to bring them home so everyone can see them. Yeva has been dying to meet them but I told her the drive's too long from home to the hospital and she's fragile as it is," she told me. "You will make a great dad and I'm happy you chose Rose to be your wife. She's amazing and strong and also quite the joker."

"I almost lost her once, and everday I live I am so happy to have her and now I have my children," I said to her. "My life is complete now."

* * *

**A/N - REVIEW!**

**I was thinking for the next chapter if i should just fast forward a little bit to when the twins are like four years old. what do you think? review and tell me. =] la la la...  
**


	14. Chapter 14 : Going Home

**Firstly, thx everyone for the awesome reviews!**

**I have terrible writers block but i have to update so i did this it may take me a while to recover...(just so u gus know)So I thought about it and what's a good story if i just skip ahead _so_ fast. I'm planning on showing just like 2 or 3 chapters on the babies up till they're about 4 then i'll fastforward just a tiny bit. It may take about 4 or 5 days for those chapters cause i'm making them extra long ! =]**

**oh yea I forgot there are pics of Anna and Alex on my profile now.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14 : Going Home

Rose's Pov

After three days in the hospital, I was more than ready to finally be going home with the twins and Dimitri. Dimitri never left my side the whole time and it was nice seeing him with both of the babies. They almost never cried when the nurse brought them to be breastfed or just for a visit. They were so tiny when they were born but they had really grown. I was still in a little pain but other than that, I was fine.

"When do you want to go back to Montana?" I asked Dimitri as I strapped Aleksis into his carseat. "Let's give it a month," he replied. "Great. A month it is," I said happily. "You hear that Alex? In four weeks we go back to Montana so you and Anna can meet your Auntie Lissa, Auntie Mia and Auntie Bre-" I stopped midsentence. Alex started crying. He was just fine two seconds ago. He didn't need to be changed or fed. I did those things right before we left. "Okay Alex, don't cry," I begged him. He just screamed louder. I unstrapped him and lifted him out of his car seat. "What's wrong Alex?" I asked as I held him close to my chest.

"Ssh," I said softly to him as I rocked him gently back and forth. "Sing to him," suggested Dimitri. I looked down at Alex who was still crying, though not as loud. I scanned my brain for something soothing to sing to him. I had a bright idea. "How about a lullaby?" I asked Alex. He just looked at me and continued crying.

Rock a bye baby seemed too horrifying for a lullaby. I mean come on, singing to your child about falling from trees? "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little Alex," I sang to him softly. His cries died down, and he looked at me with tear-stained eyes. I cradled him in my arms and kept rockin him gently. "It hurts momma to see you cry," I told him truthfully. He reached out and grabbed a tiny fistful of my hair and yanked it. "Ouch. That hurts momma too," I said to him. He broke out into a smile and his eyes lit up. "You like seeing momma in pain? You bad bad boy," I said sternly to him. He let out a laugh and kicked his legs frantically. "You're gonna be a bad boy huh? Nothing like your dad? That may not be such a good thing. Too many of me in the world will throw things out of balance," I said to him with a smile. He just looked at me like I was stupid. "Okay crazy talk is over kid. It's time to go home and meet your aunts, grandma, great-grandma and your cousins." He made a face.

"Yeah, I wasn't so thrilled at first either," I said to him. Dimitri laughed. I put Alex back into his carseat then I checked to make sure Anna was okay. I sat shotgun, Dimitri was driving this time. He had bought an SUV **(pic on profile)**. How, I have no idea.. He said we were going to need it now that we had two kids . I buckled up and and took out my BlackBerry. I took a quick pic of Anna and Alex and posted it to my Facebook profile then texted Lissa: 'I'm out of the hospital. Heading home with the twins and Dimitri'. She texted me back a few minutes later: Great! Video chat me as soon as you can. I replied: Yeah, yeah. I will. Love ya Liss, tell everyone I said hey. Afterwards, I made a quick call to Dimitri's house to let them know we were on our way home.

Dimitri switched on the radio to some weird eighties music. I groaned. Some things never changed. I gave him my 'are you kidding me?' look. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Yuck. Daddy's playing horrible music," I said to the twins. Anya was awake now, and just like Aleksis, looked just about ready to cry. "I know, you guys," I sympathized. I turned the dial. "Oh come on Roza. Why'd you change it?"

"I don't want to give my children permanent brain damage," I explained. "Or worse, no taste in music." He laughed. "Fine. Whatever makes all of you happy."

Viktoria's Pov

I tried to sit still as we all waited for Dimitri and Rose to bring home the babies. I was ecstatic about being an aunt...again. Babies were so cute but, I didn't want one yet. I was quite happy with Zoya and now Dimitri's twins. I turned back to the book I was reading. It was something about this girl named Bella who was falling in love with with some hot vampire dude **(lollerz i luv Twilight=])**. There was a knock at the door and I put down my book and looked anxiously at the door as Karolina went to answer it. It was Dimitri and Rose. They both each had a carseat with a tiny baby inside. Rose looked tired. They brought the babies into the living room and set them on the coffee table. Dimitri put an arm around Rose and said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest additions to the family, Anya Vasilisa Makaylyn Belikov and Aleksis Dimitri Mason Belikov."

I reached out for Anya first. I unbuckled her carseat and took her up. She was so cute. She had Dimitri's eyes and face. I could see Rose in her but not that much though it did help that they both had her hair colour and big eyes. Dimitri unbucled Aleksis and let Yeva hold him. "I give you this. They both look too much like you. They should look like Rose. She's the beauty," said Yeva to Dimitri. Rose and Dimitri sat down and watched as we all took turns holding Anna and Alex.

Alex had a thing for yanking my hair. It was painful, but worth it, he was so adorable. When I held Anya again she grabbed some of my hair and stuck it in her mouth. "Gross. Baby drool," I said as I took my hair out of her mouth. "You know Dimitri and Rose, I think your children are going to have a hair fetish," I said as Anya tried unsuccessfully to grab at my hair again. Dimitri rolled his eyes, Rose, Karolina and Sonya laughed and Yeva and Paul looked confused, not knowing what 'fetish' meant.

I held Anya close to me and inhaled her baby smell. She started chewing my shirt and making gurgling noises. "Don't you ever feed your kid?" I asked Rose. "All the time believe me. All Anna does is sleep and eat and Alex likes to cry and hit me," she said with a small smile. I admired Anna's adorable face for a little while longer before I went upstairs to my room to clean off the baby goo.

* * *

Dimitri's Pov

We had set up one of my sister's old crib in my room for the twins and I cleared some space off my one of my bookshelfs for their things. I was tired now and I let myself fall back on the bed. I was already in my pajamas, a white t-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms. Rose was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Alex and Anna were on the bed beside me looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes. I lifted Anna up above my head and looked up at her. "Why won't you and your brother sleep Anna?" I asked her in Russian. She just put a fist in her mouth and chewed lighly on it . I gently brought her down and lay her stomach down on my chest. I rubbed her back and sang to her in Russian. By the time Rose was back, she had fallen asleep. I didn't want to jostle her and wake her up, so Rose took her up and gently put her down in the crib.

Alex was harder to put to sleep, but eventually he fell asleep too and Rose put him in the crib beside Anna. She gave them each a kiss and I got up and kissed them goodnight too before joing Rose in bed. I put one arm around her. "How do you feel?" I asked her. "I don't know Dimitri, I just had two babies, you tell me."

She was upset. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked concerned and a tiny bit worried. "Nothing, I'm just exhausted that's all," she said with a sigh. I gave her a kiss. And soon my hands started roaming her body. "We can't have sex for three months at least," she murmured against my lips, slightly pushing me away. "I know. I'm mad about that too," I said pulling her closer. "But, there are other ways for us to have sex," she said suggestively giving me her flirtatious smile. "No no no," I said gently pushing her away from me. "Not until you've rergained your health and certainly not now. Everyone would hear us."

"You're not afraid to stake Strigoi but you're afraid that your family will hear you having sex? We have two kids Dimitri, of course we've had sex before. They should be expecting to hear it," she whispered to me in the darkness. "Maybe," I admitted but not three days after you gave birth."

"True," she mused. "But I'm not giving up. I will have my way." I didn't bother to argue with her. Instead I kissed her softly and didn't sleep until I was sure she had fallen asleep alright.


	15. Chapter 15 : Love is timeless

Chapter 15 : Love is Timeless

December 2

Rose's Pov

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," I said. Dimitri and I were at the airport in St. Petersburg, saying our final goodbyes to his family. It was really cold and it was snowing. I didn't want the babies to be out in the snow but I had to say goodbye. The doctor gave us the okay to fly although he wasn't too up for it. But I missed everyone back at home. We said bye one more time before we left to head to the terminal. Our plane was going to start boarding in a few minutes. "I never thought I'd ever miss the snowy wastelands of Montana," I said to him, my breath coming out as a frosty puff. I used one hand to zip up my parka then I buttoned up Anna's coat **[pic on profile]**. I hugged her close to me hoping she wasn't as freezing as I was. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and headed towards Dimitri.

Dimitri had Alex in one hand and his suitcase in the other. He was blowing frosty puffs too. "Are you ready to go back to Montana," asked Dimitri. "Yeah. I've been away too long and I need to start my training again if I want to lose all this baby fat and become Lissa's guardian again."

"You're fine just the way you are Rose," he said. I had definitely lost a lot of weight but my stomach hadn't gone back to what it was before I had the twins and I still had a little fat on my arms and thighs. I would not give up until I was back to my former body. Of course, Dimitri helped me train, and it was awesome because we had a few make-out sessions between breaks. I smiled as I remembered the last time we trained.

_~Flashback~_

_I punched Dimitri hard but he blocked it effectively. I lunged but he dodged that attack. I took a few steps back my breathing ragged and sweat glistening on my body. My hair was in a ponytail but a few stray hairs had gotten out and some were stuck to the side of my face. I blew upwards and some flew out of my face. I took a deep breath and lunged at Dimitri again with a loud scream. I was getting frustrated because I hadn't gotten a single good hit on Dimitri and he hadn't even broken a single sweat trying to dodge me. He landed a punch in my stomach and I doubled over on the floor. I groaned and held my side. Dimitri crouched down beside me. "Are you okay?" His voice was laced with panic and worry._

_I squinted my eyes. He looked frantic. "I'm so sor-" I yanked him by his shoulder and threw him on the ground. He was stunned that I was faking it and I used it to my advantage. I jumped up quickly and got in a few good kicks and punches. I had to give him credit because he did manage to block some but I still gave him some wicked bruises. Just as I was going for one last kick, he held me by my ankle. I tried to wiggle free but he had a death grip on me. I was about to punch him but he said, "Don't even try it."_

_I let out a sigh. I knew how this would end. I'd better just give up while I still had a chance. I relaxed and he let go of my foot. I extended my hand to help him up and he smiled. He took my hand and dragged me onto the floor on top of him. "Hey, no fair," I said to him, strongly aware of our bodies touching and his face close to mine. My heartbeat picked up and raced so fast I thought my heart was going to explode. "Life isn't fair," he pointed out. "You weren't fair when you tricked me."_

_I laughed nervously. "What happens if you don't play fair?" I asked warily. "You get punished," he said his fingers trailing down my back and stopping at my waist. "Unless you make up for it," he said his voice low and suggestive. I winked at him and tried to get up but he held my wrists and prevented me from moving. "Kiss me Rose," he whispered in my ear. I melted into his arms right there. I kissed Dimitri feverishly wanting as much of him as I possibly could. Our hands were everywhere at once. Dimitri flipped us over and kissed me urgently. My fingers found his hair and he put one hand on my waist. "Dimitri," I whispered as his lips found my throat. God, if he kept this up my I would have a dozen hickeys._

_He pulled back. "Come on we have to go Rose," he said as he got off of me. "Why?" I asked, noting that I sounded like a whiny 3-year-old. "I'm not going to the point of no return and we should get home before it gets dark."_

_"Fine," I pouted, "but you have to give me one last kiss first." He helped me up then kissed my forehead. He left the gym quickly. "That's so not what I meant!" I shouted after him._

_~End of Flashback~_

Although I was upset Dimitri had left me like that, I still couldn't forget about kissing him. Dimitri liked to play things safe and obviously that applied to our sex life. I sighed. "You'll still help me train right?" I knew he also liked avoiding things and people but I didn't want to train by myself_. _"Yeah. Of course why wouldn't I?" he said with a smirk. I grinned at him. "Looking forward to it then."

"Ladies and gentlemen flight 0034826 is now boarding. Please make your way to the plane," said an unknown voice. "Come on comrade, we have a flight to catch."

* * *

"Rose!" someone screamed behind me. I turned around to see a very pregnant Lissa walking towards me with Christian at her side. "Lissa!" I yelled back. I clutched Anna tighter to me and walked over to her. "Wow Liss, you like like you're going to go into labour any second now," I told her. "Yeah, well my due date came and went so I'm going to the hospital later this week to be induced," she said patting her huge stomach. "Fireboy, what's up?" I asked Christian. "The usual. So how have thing one and thing two been?"

I made up my face in mock horror. "My children aren't things. They're adorable angels."

"Let me hold her," begged Lissa. "Be careful," I warned her. "Come on Rose, I'm not going to drop her or anything," she said. "Yeah that makes me feel so much better,' I said as I handed a sleeping Anna to Lissa. Lissa's face lit up as she laid eyes on Anna. "This is my goddaughter?" she asked disbelievingly. I nodded. "She's so cute and perfect," cooed Lissa. I smiled. People weren't immune to Anna and Alex's charm. Christian peered over her shoulder and his eyes lit up too. "Wow Rose, it's hard to believe something this adorable and pure came from you," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Christian. Come on Liss, you have yet to meet your godson," I said to her gesturing towards Dimitri. She followed close behind, her eyes on Anna as I led her to Dimitri. Dimitri let Christian hold Alex and he was just as engrossed with him as Lissa was with Anna.

"Great now I'm never gonna get my kids back," I complained to Dimitri. Christian and Lissa had switched babies but they were still just as into them as before. We were on our way back to Court, and they still had the twins. "Oh don't worry Rose. Me and Christian are gonna get our own soon," she said looking at him with a huge grin. "You never did tell me what you were having," I said to her, the thought just occurring to me. "We don't know, we want to be surprised," she said. I laughed. Of course they'd want to be surprised. "What if you guys end up having a baby with both parts," I asked. Lissa hit me on the shoulder and gave me a shocked look. "Rose," she chastised me. "Don't worry, you're going to be a girl or a boy," she said to her stomach, "nothing in between." She said the last part to me and shot me a glare.

I raised my hands up defensively. "Okay, okay don't attack."

"You know Bree hasn't gained an ounce since she found out she was pregnant," Lissa said, switching topics. "Lucky her. I'm nowhere close to losing all the weight," I said. "But you've lost a whole lot," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. "I might have to start exercising for the first time in my life," she said with a sigh.

"We're here," said Dimitri. I glanced out the window to the snowy lands of Court. I hopped out the car and heard the familiar crunching of snow under my feet. Lissa reluctantly handed me Alex, who was wide awake now, his eyes darting around wildly at the unfamiliar surroundings. Christian handed Dimitri Anna and he and Lissa took our suitcases. "Where's Bree and Adrian," asked Dimitri. "They're at a doctor's appointment. They'll be back later," said Christian. "Are Eddie and Mia around?" I asked. "Yeah they're at their apartment. Wanna go see them?" offered Lissa. "Yeah but I just want to leave our stuff at the apartment, get changed and take care of Anna and Alex first," I said.

* * *

Lissa and Christian sat in the living room talking while Dimitri and I changed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans (god it felt good to be back in those again), a loose white tank, my black parka and my favourite winter boots- my tall black Uggs**[pic links on profile]**. Dimitri changed into a plain white t-shirt, jeans and a brown coat . I changed Alex's diaper and then his clothes. I just put him in jeans, a t-shirt and a brown and blue hoodie. I put Anna in a white long-sleeved dress with flowers on it, brown leggings and the pink hoodie Christian bought her **[pic links on profile]. **"I'm ready," I said to Dimitri. He put the twins into their carrier and carried the both of them out to the living room.

"Let's go," I said to Lissa and Christian.

Eddie and Mia were apparently watching tv when we showed up at their apartment. "Rose... you don't look pregnant," said Eddie when he saw me. I rolled my eyes and gave him a huge grin. "Aren't I going to get a hug?" I asked him. He wrapped me up in a huge bear hug. "Hey Mia," I said warmly. She gave me a hug too. I noticed she wasn't pregnant. "Are you gonna let us in or do we have to force our way?" asked Christian. Lissa elbowed him and Eddie laughed. "Come on in guys."

Dimitri was the last to come in with the twins and when Mia and Eddie saw them, their faces became one of admiration and praise. "They are so adorable Rose," said Mia. "Are you sure they're yours?" Eddie asked. "That's what I thought too," chimed Christian.

"No they're not mine, they were switched at birth," I said sarcastically. "They do look an awful lot like Dimitri," said Lissa. "Luckily," murmured Christian. "Hey fireboy, let's hope your kid doesn't end up with a face like yours cause if you keep up the comments I'm going to rearrange it," I threatened him. "Guys stop fighting," whined Lissa. "With a mother like Rose, who needs enemies," said Christian. I ignored him. Leave it to Christian to spoil a good thing. "Can we hold them," asked Mia. "Sure," said Dimitri.

They played with Anna and Alex and even indulged in a little baby talk, surprisingly. There was a knock at the door in the middle of me telling everyone about Russia. "I'll get it," I offered. I opened the front door and was greeted by Adrian and Bridget. They both gave me a huge hug. "I've missed you so much Rose," said Bree. "Little dhampir, where are the other little dhampirs?" asked Adrian with a lazy grin. "They're inside with Eddie and Mia. Come in."

I let Adrian hold Anna and I saw emotions on his face that I've never seen before. "I want you to be her godfather. Is that okay?" I asked him. "That's great," said Adrian with a huge fang-filled smile. "Woah, watch the fangs," I warned. "Uhh sorry," he said. "She looks a lot like Dimitri but she has your hair and big eyes," remarked Bree. "That's not all her qualities," said Adrian. "What do you mean?" asked Dimitri. "She's shadow-kissed," said Adrian. "Her aura is green, laced with the black shadows I see in you. Alex is shadow-kissed too. His aura is green and he has the shadows."

"I noticed it as I walked in," said Bree as she tickled Alex. "But they're not bonded to anyone and I'm pretty sure neither of them have died," I said worry filling my voice. I sometimes couldn't handle being shadow-kissed and I didn't want that for Anna or Alex. Besides, they were just babies. "I think they'll be fine," said Adrian trying to reassure me. "It's probably just something that comes from having a shadow-kissed mother."

"Maybe you just passed on your abilities to them," Bree suggested. "Maybe," I admitted. "I hope not. I want my children to be normal."

"Normal? Fat chance," said Eddie. "You're too different to be normal Rose," he said in a nice way. While Adrian and Bree fawned over the twins, I finished telling my story. "Liss is right Bree, you haven't gained an ounce," I said to her. "I know, it's weird but I don't mind," she said. I laughed. Every pregnant woman's dream. We talked some more and I caught up on what happened these last few months. The Queen was none too happy that Adrian wasn't marrying Lissa or the fact that he got Bridget pregnant without marrying her first but she was royal and Adrian was her favourite grand-nephew so she gave in. They were getting married next week. Bridget wanted to postpone the wedding until I came home and she wanted me to be one of her bridesmaids along with Mia. Lissa was too pregnant to put in a fancy dress and be made to stand for a long time. Her older sister Siobhan **[pic on profile]** was the maid of honour.

I had no clue they were Irish until I met Siobhan before we went off to California and heard her accent. When I asked Bridget she told me that she had moved from Ireland two years ago but her sister stayed behind with her mom. Siobhan left because she wanted to be here for the wedding and for the birth of Bridget's baby. When I found out, their names made sense. I would never have guessed Irish in a million years unless Bridget told me. They didn't even look Irish (although Siobhan does have auburn hair) to me at all. No red hair (at least not Bridget) and green or gray eyes.

Red hair suddenly reminded me of Mason. Mason. I missed him terribly. I can never forget. I can't stop myself from thinking 'what if?' I shook my head lightly. Don't go there Rose. "Are you okay," asked Dimitri. "Yeah I'm fine," I lied. "I'll be right back."

I left the apartment and headed to the Court's garden. I knew the twins would be fine with Dimitri there and I needed to get away. I tried not to let people see me cry. It's not because I thought it made me look weak but I was always the strong one. Always the one to fix things and make everything right. Always putting everyone, especially Lissa, before myself. I guess I just felt overwhelmed. I had lost my strength in Spokane when I let Mason get killed. Dimitri always told me that it was his decision and that I had nothing to do with it, but really somehow the facts lead straight to me. Losing Mason opened my eyes to how easily everything you know and live for can change. It made me more protective of the people I loved, more wary even. I sat on the bench quivering with tears. I took a deep breath that made a weird sound I couldn't identify and blubbered some more. My brain went on a whirlwind with the dreaded 'what ifs?'. I held the sides of my head and squeezed my eyes shut, acutely aware that anyone who saw me would think I was autistic or schizophrenic. I dropped my hands and sat on them, biting my lower lip to hold in the tears. It felt like I was holding my breath for too long and I if I didn't breathe right away, my brain would shut down from oxygen loss. I opened my eyes and let out a shaky breath and inhaled deeply. Savouring the taste of the fresh night air.

It was times like these that I felt different. Different as in a whole different person. I could easily pretend that everything was okay. When I was alone I imagined how life would be if things were different. Sitting here, I imagine myself as a royal at court visiting my family. I was not engaged to Dimitri, I had no children, Lissa was just another important royal to me. I hadn't lost one of my best friends violently and I wasn't haunted by him either, I had no worries or fears. It was just me. The tears stopped and I got off my hands and stretched them. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, revelling in how real my hallucinating felt. I opened my eyes. No matter how hard I tried, my mind knew what was real, the truth, and never let me forget it.

I looked up the clear stone path, my heart anticipating something. In a few seconds, a dark figure emerged. It was definitely a Moroi but since it was night, I couldn't make out any distinct features. I didn't try to hide my tears. I was exhausted and I was weak from all this stress. My head was pounding. I hung my head down, hoping whoever it was would just pass. It wasn't Strigoi because I didn't feel nauseous, although with all the sniffling and crying I've been doing, I'm not surprised if maybe it was Strigoi and my crying had me unfocused from my alert system.

Whoever it was, stopped right in front of me. I looked up. It was Christian. "What are you doing here," I asked, my voice breaking. "We were looking for you," he said. We? How long had I been out here? "Well I'm not dying so..." I trailed off. "But you're hurt," he said with surprising sureness. I knew he wasn't talking physical injuries either. He sat next to me and I scooted over a little to give him more space. "What's troubling you Rose?" he asked bluntly, not trying to slowly weasel an answer out of me. He just wanted the truth, no hints or refusal. "Mason," I whispered into the dead of night, shivering at how ghost-like I sounded. Christian was perfectly composed. He had been in Spokane with me, Mia, Eddie and Mia. He also played a huge part in our escape. He didn't see how Mason died, no one but me and the two other Strigoi, Elena and Isaiah did. They both were killed by me that fateful night. It had earned me my first molnijas. Permanent reminders of my pain over the friend I had lost. I had to carry the ache and hurt of his death with me alone. Isaiah and Elena were dead. I was the only one left who knew how Mason had suffered. The look in Mason's eyes when his neck was snapped was the most awful thing I had ever come across.

"It willl always hurt Rose. I would be lying if I said that time would heal it. Losing someone is something you carry in your heart forever. In this life and the next one," said Christian.

I turned to him and saw the sadness in my eyes, mirrored in his. "I've lost not one, but two people Rose," he whispered to me as if it were an ancient secret he was passing on to me. And sitting here in the chilling night, it probably was. "My parents."

"Oh," was all I could manage. "Lucas and Moira," I said. Saying their first names as if I wasn't sure they ever existed and that maybe by saying their names, I could believe. "Yes. I remember them," he admitted. "Clearly. I loved them. They weren't much different as Strigoi. They loved me."

"Did you love them? Even though you had some sense they weren't exactly the same parents you know?" I asked. "Yes. I loved them so much. I still do. But they had made their decision. In some ways my aunt saved me and yet I know she doomed me as well."

I shot him a look of confusion. "I wish I still had my parents. My aunt raised me with nothing but love but I always secretly wondered what life would be like if I was raised differently. I cannot escape the 'what ifs?' You know what I'm talking about don't you?" I nodded. He looked grim for a moment before continuing, "I have lost two of the most important people in the world. Strigoi or no Strigoi. It hurts but living with it everyday, no matter how little I try to think of them is heart-wrenching. I just want to be happy."

"It hurts more now because, I wish my parents could have at least seen my child," he said, voice quavering. My heart throbbed. The thought suddenly occurred to me that I would have loved for Mason to see my twins.

I couldn't say 'I'm sorry' to Christian because even though he loved his parents and he missed them, maybe even wanted them alive again, they had been Strigoi. Dangerous, blood-draining creatures. They couldn't be allowed to live and he knew that, but like me, he didn't care about anything else but wishing there was a way to bring back that lost one. I hugged him instead and surprisingly, he hugged me back. Not politely, but genuinely. We cried softly. Still in an embrace, my heart felt much better and I was glad it was Christian who had found me.

We shared something that night. It opened my eyes to the personal grief of losing someone, people carried in their hearts. Everyone suffered from it at some point in their life. I had lost Mason. Christian lost his parents. Bridget lost her mother when she left Ireland. Maybe not physically but I knew she missed her. Lissa had lost her parents and brother. Adrian had lost some family member none of us knew much about (he prefered not to speak of it). Dimitri lost his family when he left for Russia no doubt. He missed not seeing them as often as he'd liked and I knew he loved them immensely, even his baby sister Viktoria who did nothing but torment him. He had lost his friend Ivan too. Eddie lost his best friend in this world,Mason and Mia had lost her mother not long before the Spokane incident. We all lost someone close to us.

* * *

"Trust me. It will help you a lot," said Christian. It was really late and my eyes were heavy from drowsiness. We had driven to the cemetery where Mason was buried. Christian's parents were buried in Romania and Christian told me had visited their graves once to say his final goodbye and that helped him greatly to move on. He thought it was time for me to say goodbye to Mason now, even though I was about to pass out from sleep deprivation. We walked idly through headstones. I knew exactly where Mason was buried even though I had never been to his grave before personally. We walked for about another thirty seconds before I stopped at the solid gray tombstone. It had an engraving of an angel then below it the headstone had his full name, date of birth, date of death and the small inscription: Love is timeless.

I dropped to my knees, fully awake now. "Oh Mason," I said as I traced his headstone. If I could see myself now I would cringe. I wasn't the type of person to wander off into the night crying and agonizing over something that was far beyond my control. Yet, here I was with Christian at Mason's grave crying my eyes out. I wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my jacket. "Mason, I'm sorry you had to die so violently. I never really got the chance to tell you how sorry I was about the way I treated you while you were alive. I didn't apologize while you were alive, while you were a ghost but now that you're really dead... I'm sorry," I said sincerely. Christian put a hand on my shoulder. "I gave my son your name as his middle name," I said as if I were talking to the real Mason and not his headstone. "Yeah. I have two kids," I laughed. Hearing that brought a funny ache to my chest and I realized I missed my babies. "I hope you don't mind Mase. I knew from the moment I found out I was pregnant that you're name was going to fit in there somewhere. I just thank the universe that Dimitri and I didn't have two girls. That would have been a disaster."

I sat there for a few minutes telling Mason about my life and the twins until I ran out of words to say. "Goodbye Mason," I said to his grave before getting up and walking away.

* * *

"I'm going to be late," I screamed to no one in particular as I dashed through the hall that led to the church. I ran as fast as I could in my bridesmaid dress **[pic on profile]** and heels. It was strapless, black and kind of short. At least it was in a shade I could pull off. I arrived just as the other bridesmaids including Mia, began walking down the isle. I tried to keep my face focused as I walked down the aisle with the faces of everyone on us. Is this what my wedding day would feel like?

I had asked Dimitri to keep our wedding date unknown until I had trimmed down and was ready to fit into a wedding dress. I continued slowly up the aisle until finally, we took our places near the altar. I gave Adrian a knowing smile and he smiled back. I held my gaze at the now closed doors that we had just come through waiting for Bridget and her father to enter. A smile was plastered on my face. I was so happy for Bridget and Adrian. I turned my head slightly to look at Dimitri who was in the second row in one of the pews in the massive church holding Anna while Eddie was holding Alex. I blew him a quick kiss. "I love you," he mouthed to me. I felt my smile grow wider. I turned back to the door and it opened up widely and everyone's eyes including mine were on Bridget as she entered her arm linked with her father's. She was stunning. The dress was strapless and the top was covered in small beads and pearls in an intricate design. The skirt was gathered here and there and had a small train. Her hair was done in an elaborate updo and her face was veiled. She held a bouquet of pink and yellow tulips, Adrian's favourite flowers. She walked slowly up the aisle a huge, glimmering smile on her face. When she reached the altar, she gave her father one last smile before he let her go and she stood beside Adrian smiling.

The ceremony went faster than I expected mostly because I tuned in and out. Luckily I was tuned in when the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." They faced each other and Adrian lifted her veil and kissed her briefly before they turned to face the crowd. Adrian glanced at me and I mouthed, "Congrats."

* * *

**A/N - Review! and i'll update so sorry it took so long, more writer's block and summer laziness is a terrible mix i'm afraid!**

**The next chapter is going to be extremely long so brace yourselves and bear with me while i'm trying to write like 5000 words in a few days. Review!**

**p.s - i just found out that vampire academy is going to be turned into a film! nothing major has started but the film rights have been bought!**

**Lalalalalalala (:**


	16. Chapter 16 : Ambivalent

**This chapter is just a short one so it doesn't seem like i'm not updating. I'm fastforwarding next chapter! Lollerz! I'm sad to say we only have like a handful of chapters left to go, action and drama will ensue though and i'll try 2 end it with a huge BANG! (:**

**p.s - their's a pic of rose inn her wedding dress on my profile. **

**srry the detailss r lacking but the next chapter will be awesome!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Ambivalent

January

Rose's pov

"Ohmygosh you are just too cute," I cooed in a sappy baby voice to Lissa's baby. Andre cracked an adorable smile just for me. On December seventeen, Lissa popped out the little sucker, Andre Christian Ozera Dragomir. He had Liss's blonde hair and Christian's ice blue eyes. He was so adorable he made my heart melt. Lissa and Christian also got hitched shortly after Andre was born in a private ceremony that included only a few important people and Lissa's and Christian's friends. I cried a little when it was official and I signed the marriage documents. But it also dawned on me that I was soon going to be the only one left not married besides Mia and Eddie.

Bridget had gone off for their honeymoon a few weeks ago and weren't coming back until early February. Which reminded me that my twins were two soon to be three months old. "We need to go dress shopping," Lissa informed me, sauntering into the room holding Andre's carrier in one hand and my breast pump in the other. Dimitri had called a mere few minutes ago saying we were running low on breast milk. I didn't really have much time to sit down and breastfeed anymore since I started planning the wedding so I bought a breast pump. The first time I used it, which was two weeks ago, Lissa and I giggled our heads off. It was weird and it felt like I was being milked like a cow. When I shared the thought with Lissa we erupted into a fit of giggles.

I missed spending time with Lissa before. But now that we were mothers, we spent an amazing amount of time together with our babies. I let out a small laugh as she took Andre and buckled him into the carrier. "I'll be right back," I said as I headed to the bathroom.

When I was finished I put four small bottles of milk into a baby bag and followed Liss out the door. "I'm just going to drop these off at the apartment and grab a jacket first. You can go to the car," I said as I headed in the direction of my apartment. "Okay," Lissa replied as she walked in the opposite direction with Andre.

When I got to the apartment Dimitri looked ready to tear his hair out. He had Alex in one arm and Anna in the other and they were screaming their heads off and crying tears by the bucketful. I took Anna from him. "Are they hungry?" I asked placing the baby bag on the counter. "Starved," he replied as Alex kicked him frantically and screamed louder. Dimitri's eyes looked wide and frantic as he quickly took out a bottle and popped off the cap. He stuck the bottle in Alex's mouth and he stopped crying. Dimitri had never looked more relieved before in his entire laugh. "You must be glad to start work next week," I joked as I fed Anna. "I'll miss all three of you," he admitted with a half-smile. "I can't stay long but I'll take her with me," I said as I went to our room for my jacket. "You're gonna help momma pick out a wedding dress," I said to Anna as I put on my jacket then hers. I gave Dimitri a quick kiss then headed to Lissa's BMW. Her other guardian was going to be driving so Lissa sat in the back playing with Andre when I came in. She broke her gaze from Andre to give Anna a smile.

* * *

Normally, I detested long shopping trips unless I had my eye on something special. And today that something special was my wedding dress. And, with any luck, I'd find something show-stopping. I had lost all the weight and was back to my former self. Looking at me, I looked like any eighteen year old at a shopping mall with her best friend, but here I was the mother of two engaged and getting married oh so soon.

We went into the first bridal store we saw and one of the workers escorted us to a private dressing room. There was a huge, circular, green piece of furniture in the middle for people to sit on and there were bright lights and mirrors everywhere. "Pretty spacious for a dressing room," I said to myself. Lissa sat on the green thing and put Andre's carrier next to her. She stretched out her arms for Anna and I gave her to Lissa.

"What shall we be trying today? Anything in particular?" she asked enthusiastically as if we were the first and probably only customers to walk into the store. "Something sexy and strapless and it has to make everyone be blown away," I clarified. She paused for a second then disappeared behind one of the mirrored panels (apparently, it was a secret door).

She came back with three dresses and handed one to me. "Go ahead and try it on," she urged. I headed into the dressing room and stripped down to my underwear and put it on. It was strapless, had a sweet-heart neckline and although it was a little simple for my taste, it fit me extremely well and showed of my curves. It was beautiful but it didn't have the show-stopping characteristic I was looking for. I took it off without letting Liss see it and asked for another dress.

The second one was so beautiful that I had to stop and admire myself for a long while in the mirror. I stepped out and showed Liss the dress, doing a little twirl for her to see all of it. "I love it!" exclaimed Liss. "I know it's the one," I said to her. Anna smiled at me and I knew it was _definitely_ the one.

I ended up buying the dress and I was so happy about it that when I was back in my apartment with Dimitri I couldn't help but dance and twirl around the house. "What's wrong with you?" asked Dimitri. "I went dress shopping today and I found the perfect dress," I said. He gave me a skeptical look. "_Wedding_ dress," I clarified. "Oh that's great," Dimitri perked up.

I sighed loudly as a thought entered my head. "What's wrong my Rose?" said Dimitri as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "Dimitri, you ever think what things would be like if I hadn't gotten pregnant with the twins?"

"No, not really," he admitted truthfully. "I was thinking about it a little when I was in the bridal store today. I'm eighteen years old with two kids. I'm not even allowed to drink, and I'm getting married" I said. "It's hard being a mother to two kids that I love with everything I have but never really wanted in the first place."

Dimitri was silent. He let his arms fall from around me. "Do you regret everything?" he asked not hiding his hurt. I thought about it but my head felt mixed up. I couldn't come up with a honest, straightforward answer. Dimitri didn't stick around, he left the apartment.

I was feeling grateful that the twins were asleep because I needed time to think. I headed out onto the balcony with the baby monitor and a cigarette. I sat on one of the chairs out. I didn't smoke, especially since I was a mother now, I didn't drink and do those things but it was so tempting now. I had only tried it once but I didn't like how it made me space out. But I just needed to de-stress. Now, that was probably exactly what I needed. I lit it and put the cigarette to my lips. I blew out a long puff and watched the smoke rise before my eyes then disappear. I ran my other hand through my hair and curled up in the chair. I loved Dimitri and the twins but honestly, having them was putting me back a lot from becoming Lissa's guardian and I needed to work too, I didn't depend on anyone and I wasn't about to start now.I brought back the cigarette to my lips and closed my eyes as I smoked the night away.

* * *

Later that night, I took a shower, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed next to Dimitri. His back was turned to me, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. "Dimitri," I said as I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Don't," he said. I recoiled. The only thing that could be heard was our steady breathing. I couldn't do this. I got up and grabbed my pillow and headed to the living room. I curled up on the couch, my back turned to the tv,facing the back of the couch, my face buried in my pillow as tears streamed down my face.

I felt someone's warm body pressed against me. Dimitri. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"I've made up my mind," I say to him. He waits on my answer. I turned over and faced him, his hand still around me."I love you so much, I can't breathe. I love you more than life itself," I told him. Dangerous words, but I meant every one of them. "I love my two children and I would do anything for them and all of you are first in my heart. Time and age doesn't matter because I love all of you and _that's_ the only thing that matters."

Dimitri kissed me. He leaned in and our foreheads pressed together. I looked at him with love in my eyes. "Why did you come in here?" I asked. "Because things won't always be perfect between us but I couldn't sleep because my heart was hurting and I need you."

I kissed him again. It was moments like this one that reminded me of how precious what me and Dimitri had was.

* * *

"Dimitri do you take Rosemarie to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in sickness and health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," smiled Dimitri. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Dimitri leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed him passionately.

As we walked down the aisle together, smiling, I knew that being with Dimitri and having my two children were something I wouldn't give up for the world. I heard the word 'congratulations' more times than I could count and I got hugs from everyone.

At the reception

I had Anna in my lap and I was feeding her cake and playing with her. My baby looked so cute in her dress and shoes and I had put a matching bow in her hair, which I was certain was growing faster than she was.

"It's a shame, that Adrian and Bridget weren't able to make it," said Dimitri. "I know, but Bridget's been put on bedrest because she almost miscarried," I explained. I gave Dimitri a flattering smile. "I almost thought this day would never happen."

"Well I'm officially all yours," he said and kissed me. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Nicolai. I gave him as much a hug as I could manage with a slightly fussy three month old in my hand. "Thank you so much for coming," I said to him with a huge grin. Nicolai smiled but he looked uneasy. "What's wrong? Did you and Elena break up?"

"No but someone is demanding to see you."

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know, some woman."

I clutched Anna closer to me. She brought a calm to me that no one else could and I probably needed that right now. "Lead the way Nicolai. I'll be back soon Dimitri." Dimitri arched an eyebrow.

I followed Nicolai through a series of halls then into a room with only one window.

"Rose," the person said. I clutched Anna protectively and took a few steps back. I could not believe who I was seeing. I thought this day would never come but here I was, forced to confront it.

* * *

**A/N - REVIEW! Who do you think it is? Winner will get a sneak peek at the sequel as soon as I start writing it b4 anyone else sees it!**

**Hurry u only have 3 days 2 figure it out!  
**

**lalalalala (:**

**one answer only or u can't get it...  
**


	17. Chapter 17 : First Day

**So the winner is missa27! I was looking for one solid answer not two or three guesses and she was the first one to get it right so she gets a sneak peek at the upcoming sequel b4 everyone else reads it! congratz! **

**enjoy the chapter (:**

**p.s on my profile are pictures of all of the kids.**

**I just figured a name for the sequel! yay me!  
**

* * *

Chapter 17 : First day

Rose's pov

"Mom," I whispered. My throat suddenly felt dry. The last time I had seen her was almost a year ago, back at the Academy when the Strigoi attacked the school. She didn't look much different but I'm sure I looked a whole lot different to her. She was somewhere in Europe the last time I heard, so her being here was a real shock to me. I never thought she would actually find out or at least not so soon anyway.

"Rosemarie," she said quietly. "What are you doing here?" I asked her with a little suspicion evident in my voice. She looked me up and down as if she were looking at a ghost. "I heard about the wedding through the Moroi I was guarding and requested some time off. How could you not have told me anything about this Rose?"

"Because I know what you're going to say," I said as Anna lifted her head from the crook of my neck to look at my mother. She gave a little pout then looked at me. My mother's eyes flicked from me to Anna. Obviously, she hadn't heard about the twins. "Is that baby yours?" she asked, eyes narrowing. "Yes, she is, and _her_ name is Anna."

Her face remained impassive, not betraying any emotion. "She's a twin. I have a son too," I added. I looked down at her to make sure she was okay. She had one finger stuck in her mouth chewing. I looked back up to see that my mother had taken a few steps. I took one step backwards. "Don't you dare touch her," I snarled. My motherly protectiveness was kicking in. I trusted a terrorist more than I trusted my mother right now. But what she said next shocked me. In a small, fragile voice, she said, "May I hold her?"

I looked at her to see if she had an ulterior motive but her face just looked hurt mixed with a bit of intrigue. Nicolai was still in the room, in a corner, watching the potentially deadly exchange. I knew there was no doubt that if she tried anything I would be able to take her, but I hated to put Anna in any dangerous situation. "Rose, please may I hold my granddaughter?" she said, arms outstretched. There was only one exit and the windows didn't look breakable and I'm sure Nicolai would do something to help...

I took a deep breath and let down my guard. I took the few steps across the room to my mother and put Anna in her arms. She looked at her with glowing eyes and stroked Anna's cheek. Anna gave her a smile in return. "Baby Anna," she whispered to her. Then she kissed her forehead. I thought I was shocked before but this was beyond me. "She's beautiful Rose. She looks like Dimitri but she has so much of you. When she gets older, she's going to look exactly like you. I can tell. She looks something like you did when you were first born."

I stayed silent. "I remember when you were first born and I found out I had a girl I was so happy-" I cut her off. "Yeah you were ecstatic, but that didn't stop you from being the terrible mother that you were," I said coldly.

She looked hurt. Good. "Your father is here," she said softly. I laughed. "Wow, that's great, you should probably tell him he's eighteen years late," I said.

"He wants to see you," she said ignoring my previous comment. I sighed. "I'm only doing this for my children's sake," I clarified. I never knew my mother or father personally and just because I didn't like them didn't mean that Anna and Alex didn't have to know them. Even though I resent them, I always wished I had a mother and father like most people I knew. Lissa's parents made me feel like I was a part of their family and I liked that. Despite my parents absence, family was important and it was even more important to know your history and your relatives. I wanted that for my babies.

My mother looked up from Anna. "Rose, I am so sorry. You have shown me just how strong and independent you are. I never should have doubted you and I need you to forgive me. I love you and baby Anna. I know I'll love Alex too and I want to be in their lives, and yours."

I didn't know what to say. A part of me was saying don't trust her, she's just saying things and another part is saying people make mistakes all the time, forgive her. I reached out to her and pulled her close. As the tears left my eyes, I realized, nothing can substitute the real thing.

No matter what happened between us, she'll always be my mom exactly like how I'll always be Anya and Aleksis' mom.

* * *

5 years later

"Katya," I yelled as my three year old ran around the room, in her underwear. "Aaaah," she yelled as she ran from me. Eventually, I cornered her and scooped her up before she could get away. "Momma," she screamed as she burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh so you think this is funny?" I asked her as I carried her back into her room. She shook her head wildly making her light brown curls fly around her. I smiled and gave her a kiss. "My wild child," I said as I got out her day's outfit: a hot pink tutu, a solid white tank and rainbow striped leggings. What could I say? My baby loved dancing and therefore tutus were her signature thing. She never allowed me to put her in anything else. She was so cute dancing from room to room in her little tutus.

"Can you wake up your brother and sister for me princess?" I asked her. "Sure, momma," she said as she wriggled out my grasp and skipped down the hall to Anna and Alex's room. She was so spoilt it was terrifying. "Morning Roza," Dimitri said as he stretched. "Morning," I replied as I gave him a quick kiss. "Waffles for breakfast, and remember today's the day, so clean up and come downstairs for breakfast."

"Have I ever told you what a hot mom you are?" he said lazily as he surveyed me from head to toe. I looked down. I was wearing a long sleeved V-neck, a pair of Dimitri's boxers and my untied M&M's robe. "A million times now go get dressed." I said as I pushed him in the direction of our room laughing. I yawned slightly and went downstairs to start making the waffles.

Dimitri's pov

I showered and got dressed, anxious about my kids' big day. They were starting their first day of school. Rose and I were sending them to St. Vladimir's and it was such a hard decision. I couldn't bear the thought of my Anya or Aleksis becoming a guardian but it's what they both wanted, to become guardians like mommy and daddy, in their words. I left my room and instantly I was crashed into by my little Katya. I smiled. "Little one why are you in such a hurry?" I asked her. "Mommy's making waffles and Anna and Alex already beat me downstairs," she explained brushing her hair out of her face. "Well come on then, hop on and we'll make it there real fast." She smiled and I bent down and she climbed onto my shoulders. I stood up and she held on to my hair and laughed. I went downstairs into the dining room and found out she was right. Breakfast was under way as Rose put waffles onto all of our plates. She headed back to the kitchen and I let Katya get off me and took a seat around the table.

"Morning daddy," the twins said in unison. They looked at each other and cracked a smile. "Morning guys."

Anya looked nervous as she fiddled with her waffles. "I know I'm surprised mommy didn't burn the waffles too," I joked. Anya and Katya laughed. I felt something whack the side of my head. I turned around and saw Rose holding a can of whipped cream and a bowl of strawberries. "Aww you know I was only kidding Roza." I pulled her onto my lap and gave her a kiss. "Gross," Kat said. "Save some of the whipped cream. We can make use of it later," I whispered in her ear as she blushed and got up. "My babies are growing up so fast," she sniffed as she paused to look at them. Alex and Kat rolled there eyes. Rose shook the can and sprayed some on each of our waffles then put three strawberries on Anya's waffles and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. She did the same for Alex and Kat and me too. "I love all of you so much," Rose said with a smile. She put the can and the bowl on the table and sat down. "Let's eat."

Kat stood on the chair and leaned over and grabbed the bowl of strawberries. "Kat put them back and ask," I said trying to teach her some manners. She clutched the bowl for dear life and pouted. "No!' she said defiantly. I put my 'don't mess with me' face on. She glared back at me and stomped one tiny foot on the seat of the chair. "No!" she repeated. "Put them back you stupid brat," said Anya in Russian, probably so Rose and Kat wouldn't know what she was saying. "Anya don't call your sister stupid," I chastised her in Russian. "Speak English," demanded Rose. She hated when either me, Anna or Alex spoke Russian and she had no clue what we were saying. Russian was Aleksis and Anya's first language, then English. I had taught them since the moment they could talk. I taught Katya a few things but she didn't like to pay attention. All she wanted to do was dance.

"Katya put them down and ask nicely," Rose said sternly. "Why?" she whined. "Because if you don't, I'm never sending you back to dance class again," Rose threatened. Kat looked at me for support but I looked away. I looked back and she looked like she was going to cry. She stuck out her bottom lip and looked at Rose with her big chocolate brown eyes. Rose wavered a little bit but held strong. When Kat realized she had lost this battle she put back the bowl of strawberries and sat down. "Hurry up and finish because I have to drop you off at dance class," I said to her. She folded her arms and shook her head.

God, she was just like Rose, stubborn, defiant and headstrong. But it was what I liked about Katya, when she went with me to the gym to train, she put everything she had into it. Anna and Alex had my skill and technique but Katya was just like Rose, brute force, energy and quick-thinking. "Come on Kit Kat, eat breakfast for daddy. You'll need your energy if you want to be the best one in class."

She looked up at me. "I'll eat if I get a kiss." I kissed her forehead and she smiled and started eating again. Anya rolled her eyes and got up. "She's so stupid, I wish you'd brought home a dog," she said as she stormed out. "Well breakfast was disastrous," said Rose. "I'll go check on her."

Rose left me, Alex and Katya at the table and headed upstairs. "Daddy, does Anya hate me?"

"No of course not honey, she loves you. She's just a little stressed about today that's all," I said. Katya sighed and turned back to her waffles. Alex got up and headed for the kitchen. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "My room."

"No, wait here, your mom's talking to Anna."

"Ugh, this is all your fault Kat. You just love attention and you make everything about you even when it's not. Anya's right, you're just a stupid brat."

"Alex," I warned. "I don't care!" he shouted. "Baby, baby," he taunted Katya until she started crying. "That's enough," I said loudly. Alex stopped but he had a look of pure hatred on his face. "I hate you," he said to Kat in Russian. That was it. I grabbed Alex's arm and marched him into the living room. "Why did you say that to your sister?"

"Because she's so stupid and I hate her," he said. "You don't hate her," I said to him. "I don't know what's all this drama you and your sister are stirring up but it ends here," I said with a small sigh. The fights were escalating of late and while I did grow up with sisters of my own and I knew fights were common something was wrong. I ruffled Alex's shaggy dark brown hair. "What's wrong Alex?"

"Me and Anna know that when we're gone, you're going to love Kat more than us and you'll hate us."

I laughed. "That's what this is about?" Alex didn't answer, he just kept playing with the chain I had given him and Anna when they were born.

"Your mom and I love all of you equally and we will always love you no matter what so you have nothing to worry about. You guys shouldn't be mean to Katya either. She's your baby sister and she loves you so much and she's gonna need you guys someday."

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm going to miss you and momma. Even Kat," he said with a small smile. "You're a Belikov, Alex. That means you're strong and smart and you'll do just fine." He hugged me and I hugged him back. "Are you going to say sorry to your baby sister?"

He nodded and I called Katya. "I'm sorry Kat," he said sincerely and gave her a hug and a kiss. "See, now are you guys ready to go?"

They said yes and Katya ran back upstairs for her Converse. Rose came downstairs dressed and ready with Anya. Anya looked sad even though she was all dressed up in a polka dot halter dress and white flats **[pic links on profile]**. I lifted her up in my arms. "What's wrong butterfly?"

"I'm gonna miss you daddy. Will you come back for me?"

"I'm already counting down the days baby."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Bye baby. I know you're gonna rock it out and I love you Anya," said Rose as she showered her with kisses. She bent down and looked at Alex and wrapped him up in a huge hug."My little warrior. Be nice and take care of your sister."

"I will mommy," Alex promised. She kissed him over and over before she let him go. "I get off at eight so you can drop Katya off at my dad's."

"I will. I love you and I'll see you later." I kissed her softly before heading out the door with Kat, Anna and Alex.

* * *

"This is it guys," I said to Anna and Alex. They exchanged glances. "Come on guys I only have an hour and a half to get to work and I have to drop off Kat at dance class so let's go."

They reluctantly climbed out of the car. Kat jumped out after them and gave them each a hug and a sloppy kiss. Anya wiped her cheek and kissed Kat back. "I'm gonna miss you Kit Kat."

I hugged Alex and said my goodbye. He ran off, suddenly eager to start school. Anna clung to my leg. I bent down. "Butterfly. It's time to go," I said gently to her. She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes and clutched my leg tighter. "Don't leave me daddy," she begged. My heart broke when she said that but I had to be strong. "You have to go to school Anya. And, I'm not leaving you. Not now not ever."

"I don't understand why you're leaving me daddy," she sobbed and rubbed one eye. I bent down and looked her n the eye. "I may be leaving you today Anya but I'm coming back for you too. I love you butterfly."

I reached into my pocket and took out a silver bracelet. It had a delicate chain and a silver plate that said Daddy's girl **[pic link on profile]**. "This is for you," I said putting it on her left hand. "It's all yours and it's something for you to remember me by just like your necklace reminds you of Alex," I said pointing to the yin necklace she had on. She hugged me and I pulled her close. She let me go and I watched sadly as the tears streamed down her pretty face. She walked away then turned around at looked at me. She ran back to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Goodbye daddy," she said softly then let me go.

This time she walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

"Looks like it's just you and me Kit Kat," I said to Katya once I got back inside. "We just have to go home and get your brother's and sister's suitcases and stuff so I can drop them off, get you changed and dropped off at dance class and then I'm off to work."

"Can we get some McDonald's daddy? I'm hungry," she whined. "When I drop you off at grandpa's you can get all the Mcdonald's you want. God knows he spoils you rotten."

She whined for a little bit but then she cooled off when we got home. "Okay go put on your leotard and tights and I'll comb your hair when you get down."

She ran upstairs to her room as I hauled the suitcases and duffel bags out of the closet." I brought them outside and put them in the trunk. Katya skipped towards me with her brush and two scrunchies. "Make a ballerina bun please," she said to me. The only reason I knew how to comb Katya and Anya's hair was because Rose forced me too. She said she won't always be here to do those things so it would be good for me to know how. I ran the brush through her soft brown hair and then brushed upwards and caught her hair in one on the top of her head. I wrapped her ponytail into a bun and used the other scrunchy to secure it. "All done."

She went to the hall mirror to examine my job and when she was convinced it was okay she gave me a kiss and grabbed my hand. "Let's go daddy, we're going to be late."

* * *

"Bye Kit Kat. Remember to do your best," I said to Katya as I kissed her goodbye. "Yeah, yeah," she said as she skipped off to her ballet teacher.

And just like that I watched my little girl go and take on the world.

* * *

Lissa's pov

"Did you cry when you said goodbye to them?" I asked Rose as she got in the car. She was my guardian now that her kids were old enough to start school and since her dad was always available to take care of them. Dimitri had quit and was now guardian to Rose's friend Nicolai. "Surprisingly no," she said as she started the car. "How is Andre doing?" she asked. Andre looked fine to me but I could tell he was a little nervous. "He's okay but I think he's going to miss Christian."

Christian was my three and a half year old daughter. She had my platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes. Everyone agreed she was just like a smaller version of me. "Anna and Alex didn't miss Kat at all because they thought we were going to forget about them and pay more attention to Kat," she laughed. "You still up to it drey?" I asked Andre. "Yeah, mom," he said. Christian remained silent and looked out the window. "Why didn't Christian come?" she asked.

"He had an early class this morning."

"Haha speaking of Adrian, what about Adrian are Bridget and Adrian sending her today?"

I nodded. Adrian was Adrian and Bridget's daughter. When Rose heard what they named her, her response was, "Man you guys are full of yourselves. Naming your child after the both of you?"

I thought it was cute and it gave me a good idea of what to name Christian. I was totally clueless about what I wanted to name her. "We're here," Rose said as she pulled up to the gate.

"This is it drey. It's time to start your life at the Academy."

* * *

Eddie's pov

"Kenzi. This is it. Today is the first day of the rest of your life. You're going to become one of the world's greatest guardian," I said to her. She shot me a skeptical look and shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "What if they don't like me daddy?" she asked with a sad face. "Oh Mackenzie, they'll all love you. And, if they don't they're not worth it."

"Bye daddy," she said as she hugged me. "Bye mommy," she said as she hugged Mia. She started to walk away. "What about your sister?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. I guess," she said reluctantly. "Bye Elianna."

"Don't call me that! My name is Eli!" Elianna shouted at her. Mackenzie rolled her eyes and looked at me. "See daddy. She's so mean," she pointed out. "Okay go on kid and knock 'em dead."

* * *

Bridget's pov

"Are you sure about St. Vladimir's?" I asked Adrian.

"I know we could have her stay at court but Rose, Lissa and Mia are sending their kids so she won't be alone and I want her to grow up normally."

"I agree and I don't want to spoil her either but are you sure?" I asked again. "100% love, now let's go or she's going to be late."

"Adrian," I called. "Yes mummy," Adrian said as she ran downstairs two steps at a time. "We've decided to send you to school at the Academy," I said to her. She gave me a huge smile and jumped up and down. "Thank you so much mummy and daddy," she said happily.

"Anything for you princess," Adrian said to her as he smothered her with kisses. She was going to be such a spoilt child, if Adrian has his way.

* * *

Anya's pov

I'm all alone in this stupid place called _school_. If I hate it so much, Katya wouldn't last two seconds. Alex has found friends already and I'm all by myself. My teacher Mrs. Camden, is a grandmother. She's old and tall and skinny like that creepy teacher from Invader Zim. Her hair gray hair is wrapped up in bun that looks like it's wrapped so tight it's cutting off her circulation.

"Hi. My name is Brooklyn," a little girl with long, straight blonde hair and big brown eyes said to me. "Hey. I'm Anya," I said politely. "I like your dress," she said.

"Yeah...thanks."

I looked away thinking we were done here but she still stuck around looking like a lost puppy. "You can be my friend if you want to," I offered. She smiled and sat beside me. "Let's be best friends."

"Whoah, easy there Brooklyn. I already have a best friend named Andre."

"We can still be best friends," she said.

"Okay, I guess. He's not even in my class anyway. The only one I know in here besides you is my brother Alex and my friend Mackenzie."

Mrs. Camden came back and handed all of us paper and a pencil. "Class, today we will be learning to write our names," she said with a yellow-teethed grin." I exchanged glances with Brooklyn. "My names really long," she said to me.

"Mine too," I said looking at the blank paper. "What's your name?" I asked. "Brooklyn Valentine Margaret Lewis," she recited. "Why'd your mom name you Brooklyn?" I asked curious. "Because I was born in Brooklyn, New York. All my brothers and sisters are named after where they're born."

"What if your mom gave birth in a bathroom on a toilet," I asked. "Then I'd have a brother or sister named Toilet," she giggled. I laughed along with her and soon we were laughing away like crazy. "Girls, ssh!" Mrs. Camden said.

"Tell you what, I'll write your name and you write mine," I said. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Anya Vasilisa Makaylyn Belikov."

"Wow your name is way long," she said her eyes growing wide. "It'll take me forever to write that."

"Well we better get started."

I had a hard time writing her name because I was so used to writing in Cyrillic not English. I can write and read in English but I prefer Russian. "How does it look?" I asked her when I was finished. "Great," she said truthfully. She showed me hers and I smiled. "It's pretty now let's switch back before Mrs. Camden realizes what's been happening."

We switched papers and I called Mrs. Camden to come and check our work. "Very nice Anna and Brooke, except it's too close together and your words are a little lean."

She turned away and started walking back to her desk. I took up the pencil box and threw it at her head. It hit her dead on and Brooklyn and I giggled away like idiots. She spun around and we stopped, pretending to work on our paper. "Who just threw that?" she barked.

We looked away and everyone stayed silent. Furious, she stormed out the class. "Why'd you throw it at her? We could have gotten in trouble," Brooklyn said worried. "Please, she's too old to know what's going on half the time anyway. My mom told me she threw something at her kindergarten teacher too, so I guess it's okay. Besides, why did you say we? I would be the only one getting in trouble."

"Best friends don't let best friends get in trouble alone or any at all," she said with a tiny smile.

"Okay, best friend."

* * *

Aleksis' pov

My sister was off talking to some girl with blonde hair. My new friend Lucas was staring at her. "Why do you keep staring at her? It's creepy," I said trying to get his attention. "I like her," he said. "Gross, she's a girl," I said.

"So," he said as he walked over to them. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Hi my name is Lucas," he said to my sister and the blonde girl. "Alex and Lucas, this is my best friend Brooklyn," Anna said.

"Hi," she said shyly. "That's my sister I was telling you about," I said to Lucas.

"You didn't tell me you were a twin," he said. "Yeah Anya. You never told me you were a twin, I just thought he was your brother," Brooklyn said.

"He is," Anna said. "You know what I mean," she said.

I really looked at Brooklyn and noted she was really pretty. Not as pretty as Anya but she was something. I could see why Lucas was drooling all over her.

"Class, we have a student joining us."

We all turned to the door and Adrian stepped inside. Now she was pretty. I liked Adrian the same way Lucas liked Brooklyn. She was funny and pretty and she was smart. "Alex," she said excitedly as she spotted me. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while," she said. "Hey Anya."

"Hi," Anna said. "Oh, Adrian this is Lucas and Brooklyn."

"Hey," she said to them. She looked Brooklyn over then turned to me. "Isn't this great? We get to be in the same class," she said happily. "I thought you weren't coming to the academy," I said.

"I wasn't but I begged daddy and mummy," she said. "Aren't you glad I'm here?" she asked. "Yeah, I am. I'm so happy you're here," I said to her.

* * *

**A/n - Review! I think i did a crappy job but you be the judge!**

**I'll update when i get reviews**

**lalalalalala :)**


	18. Chapter 18 : Oh Christmas Tree!

**Ok so i'm sorry about alll the pov's i'll try and keep it at 2 or3 max :D**

**weird name 4 a chap but i was kinda desperate  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 18 : Oh Christmas tree!

Dimitri's pov

"Mmm Rose," I sighed as I kissed her neck. We were alone at home and I was enjoying this rare moment when we were alone. She pulled me closer as we got lost in ourselves. I kissed her lips softly and ran my finger along her arm. "Remember that night in the cabin," Rose said as she snuggled into my arms. "How could I forget?"

"It seems so long ago," she said with a small sigh. "It does but you my Rose, you still make me feel the same way."

She smiled. "You too. Everytime you touch or kiss me, I feel like a teenager again."

"Good to know I still turn you on," I said as I resumed kissing her neck. "Everything gets hazy when we touch like this. It's like drugs but twenty times better."

I put my hand on her hip and she inhaled sharply. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Your heart is racing Roza. Calm down. It's only me."

I took off her shirt and she released her ponytail and shook out her hair. I twirled a strand around my finger. Her hair had gotten longer. Much longer. It was at her waist now. "I still love your hair Rose. It's silky and long and it smells just like you...sweet."

She blushed a little and kissed me. "I must be dreaming Dimitri but I don't ever want to wake up."

"Me either," I agreed. She unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor. I hovered over her and kissed her all over from her lips right down to the waistband of her jeans. "Dimitri," she sighed. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. She wriggled out of her jeans then started unbuttoning mine.

Our clothes were all off in a pile on the floor. I touched and teased Rose until she was begging me. "Dimitri please...this is torture."

I smiled, "That's the plan Roza."

Her face flickered with an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint and she flipped us over so she was straddling me. "Two can play at that game," she said with a wicked grin. She ran her hands along my abs and chest and just barely grazed the part I wanted her most. "Do you like to be teased Dimitri?" she purred. I could only shake my head. "Too bad."

She crawled backwards until her face was so close. I instantly realized what she was going to do. "You don't have to do this Rose," I said.

"But I want to," she pouted. "I like to try new things."

She blew out and a rush of air hit my now rock hard erection. "God, Rose," I groaned. If she kept this up I wasn't going to last very long. She licked my shaft and then slowly took the head in her mouth. "Rose," was all I could manage. She went farther down and peeked up at me through her lashes. I gripped the sheets almost tearing them. For someone who has never done this before she was so good at it.

She slowly ran her tongue along the slit then went back down, farther this time. "Fuck, Roza. You're killing me."

She continued sucking and licking and pulling until I felt like I was going to die of internal combustion. "Rose, I'm going to come," I warned her in a shaky whisper. "She stopped and lifted up her head. "Oh God Rose please, _this_, is torture."

She crawled back up to me. "Really because this was just warm-up," she said. She left me on the bed with a painfully throbbing erection and headed into the bathroom. I got up and followed her. She was in the shower. "Roza please," I begged. She bit her lip. "Okay. I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

"I promise," I said quickly.

"I've never had sex in the shower before," she said thoughtfully.

"There's a first time for everything," I said as I led her into the shower. I turned on the shower full speed and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Rose," I murmured against her neck. She ran her fingertips along my back up and down slowly as I thrust into her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the water sprayed against her body. Her wet hair hung freely in dark brown waves. She was so beautiful and even though she had three kids, her body remained unchanged to me. Her breasts were still big and firm, her stomach was still as flat as the night in the cabin and her facial beauty was still there. Her beauty was constant and not even time could alter my Roza. She got more beautiful each year. I kissed her neck and thrust faster as she moaned each time I hit her nerves. "Oh, Dimitri," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to come," I said to her with a low breath. "Come for me," she whispered to me. I let myself go and came hard as she screamed out my name as she reached her peak. She slumped in my arms and I held her up. She slowly unwrapped her legs and stood up. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "But, I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow," she said.

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I guess I just got...carried away."

"It was a good kind of carried away," she said as she kissed me.

We showered together and managed not to get _carried away_ again. As I wrapped Rose in a fluffy towel, she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering that time Abe walked in on us."

"I didn't find it funny and neither did he when he threatened to kill me. I had to remind him we were married."

"Yeah but it was funny. If you had seen his expression," she said as she stood on her toes to give me a kiss. It was a tempting kiss and I broke the kiss before I started what I couldn't finish.

We spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and kissing, talking about different things when the doorbell rang. I got up and quickly pulled on some clothes. Rose sat up and watched as I left to answer the door.

"Daddy!" Anya and Aleksis screamed as they jumped into my arms. Abe smiled at them. "Hey guys," I said, trying to hide the fact that I had forgot that today was the day that the twins were coming home for Christmas. They let me go and ran upstairs shouting, "Mommy, mommy!"

Abe said he'd be back later and left. I headed upstairs back into the bedroom where I heard voices talking.

"Mommy why are you naked?" Anna asked. Rose looked at me for help. "Because mommy was hot," I said.

"It's winter," Alex countered.

"So tell me everything about school," I asked trying to change the subject. Anya perked up. "I have a best friend daddy. Her name is Brooklyn and she's so funny and she has four older brothers and two older sisters. I have a picture of her in my backpack," she said talking really fast.

"Slow down Anya," I said even though I heard everything she said.

"For Halloween, me and Brooklyn dressed up as fairies **[pic links on profile]** and she gave me her favourite pair of earrings because it was my birthday too. See," she said and pushed back her hair. In her ears instead of the gold studs she usually wore was a pair of Hello Kitty studs. "That's nice," Rose said.

"I have a best friend too mommy. His name is Lucas," Alex said. "And he likes Anya's friend Brooklyn," Alex said.

"Wait a second. Where's Kat?" Anya asked.

"She's in Italy. She's going to spend Christmas with your grandmother," I said.

"Can we go to Italy too daddy," Anya begged giving me puppy eyes.

"Come on guys this would be your first Christmas in Montana," I said.

The twins spent every Christmas, summer, and spring in Russia with my family or Turkey with Abe since they were born and they have never spent a holiday in Montana. It's about time they spent some time here.

"Guys we are not going anywhere this Christmas. We are staying here,"I said to them. "Come on Dad, please," Alex begged.

"No."

"We went to school away from you and mommy for months and all we want is to go to Italy and you won't let us," Anya said being dramatic as always.

"Yeah dad. Can we at least call grandma and ask her if we can come?" Alex asked.

"They have a point Dimitri. Why don't we just spend Christmas with your family?"

"I know it sounds harsh but we're a family and I think we should spend at least this Christmas with just the four of us, since Katya is already gone," I said.

Rose sighed. "Come here my pumpkins," she said as they cuddled up to her. "I promise you'll spend next Christmas wherever you want okay?"

They nodded and Rose pulled them closer. "Do you guys want to talk to Kat?" she asked.

"Fine," Anya said. Rose reached over for her BlackBerry on the nightstand.

"Hey mom, it's Rose. The twins just came back and want to say hi to Katya."

She put her BlackBerry on speaker and I heard Katya's melodic voice saying hey. "Where's daddy," she asked.

"I'm right here Kit Kat. How's Italy?"

"It's so much fun daddy and I can say lots of stuff in Italian," she said. How ironic she wouldn't learn Russian but a few days in Italy and she was already talking the language.

"That's good Katya and I'm glad you're having fun. You're brother and sister want to say hey."

"Hi Katya," they said simultaneously. "Hey how was school?" Katya asked.

"Boring but my friend Brooke is the best," Anya said.

"That's nice. I love everyone and goodnight. It's my bedtime now," Katya declared.

"Wait baby before you go tell grandma I want to see some pictures of you," Rose said.

"Okay mom."

"Bye," we all said, and Rose ended the call.

"Speaking of bedtimes. You guys should get some sleep too, because we're going tree hunting tomorrow," I said. All three of them groaned. Anna and Alex jumped off my bed and headed to their room. I crawled into bed with Rose and kissed her. "Are you really going to hunt for a Christmas tree tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I ?"

"I don't know Dimitri, maybe because we can buy one."

"It'll be fun, I promise," I said as I kissed her goodnight.

* * *

"Why didn't I just stay at school?" Anna shouted to no one in particular. It was snowing and it was cold and we still hadn't found our Christmas tree yet. Alex sat on a tree stump with his head rested on his hands, Rose was typing away furiously on her BlackBerry and Anya was still complaining about being out in the woods.

"Okay, It's getting late and we haven't found a tree. I give up, we'll just have to buy one tomorrow," I said to them.

"Yes!" they all cried out. I shook my head then I heard a faint rustling. I looked to my side and saw Anya with her arms folded blowing puffs into the air. Rose was at my side in an instant looking in the same direction.

"Anya come to mommy quick," she said and stretched out her arms. Anya started walking towards her when someone grabbed her from behind. "No!" Rose screamed as the person wrapped one arm around her. It was a Strigoi. She must have sensed it. I recognized him from the attack at the Academy.

"Nathan!" Rose screamed out.

"Yes, it's me," he said eerily. "I've found you and now it's time to strike a bargain I'm sure you can't resist."

* * *

**Mwa hahahahaha :)**

**A/n - Review! [u know u want to :)]**


	19. Chapter 19 : Shadow kissed Anna

Chapter 19 : Shadow-kissed Anna

Rose's pov

"Let her go," I snarled.

"You know him?" Dimitri asked.

"Actually, it's the other way around. I know her. I've been watching her and the Dragomir princess for a long time," Nathan said.

"Let her go," I repeated.

"No," he said viciously. I flinched and Anya started crying.

"Let me go I want my mommy," she cried, trying to break free from what was probably an iron grip. Alex held on to my leg for dear life, afraid of what Nathan would do to his twin.

Dimitri drew for his stake and Nathan took two steps back.

"Put away the stake or your daughter gets it," he said his voice sounding like ice. Dimitri and I exchanged glances unsure of what to do. Dimitri put back the stake.

"Good. Now Rosemarie, I'm not in a patient mood today and I'm only going to ask this once. Where is Vasilisa Dragomir?"

I started crying. I was torn. My best friend's life or my daughter's. I knew I would choose Anya. I loved her and no one, not even Lissa mattered when her life was in danger but I felt something inside of me that felt so guilty for doing that to Lissa. I couldn't say anything, even though in my head I had already made up my mind without hesitation.

Dimitri shook my hand. "Rose, tell him," he said frantically.

I still couldn't say anything. I moved my lips but the words weren't coming.

"I'm sorry Rosemarie but I have to do this."

Nathan held out Anya's wrist and bit into it. Time stopped right there. I could see every memory of Anya that I had, flash before my eyes. From the day she was born right up to this very moment. I lunged for Nathan and he flung Anya away and dodged my attack. Anya slid through the snow and hit a tree. She looked lifeless. I turned back to him. His face was smeared with her blood. He gave me a wicked, fang-filled smile.

"Dimitri, get help," I said before I lunged at Nathan again. He stepped to the side quickly but I kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over. I brought my heel down on his back and he fell to the ground with a groan. "Stupid bitch," he muttered. I kicked him in the side and he rolled over. I aimed my foot at his side and mid-kick, he grabbed my foot and pulled me down to the ground with him. "I'm going to kill you," he threatened. He wrapped his hand around my throat and started choking me. I thrashed around but he was stronger. I relaxed a little then punched him in his side. He released my neck and punched me in the eye. I ignored the pain and kept attacking me and pushed him away. I got up and something silver caught my eye. The axe Dimitri brought along with us to cut down the tree.

Nathan followed my gaze and it was a race for the axe. I guess all the running I did back when I was at the Academy was going to pay off I grabbed it up and swung at him. He dodged and tried to stay as far away from me as possible.

"I'm going to kill you," I mocked him. I yelled as I ran after him with the axe. He dodged me but I was quick and all the trees didn't help him to get away very easily, even with Strigoi senses.

I had backed him into a corner and he knew it. "This is for touching my daughter," I said as I hacked away at his neck. I hacked and hacked away, having a strong sense of déjà vu about how I killed Isaiah and Elena when Mason was killed. The memories just made me chop even more at his now fully decapitated head and at his body. I chopped him as if my life depended on it. After a while my arms got heavy and I threw away the axe. I fell in the snow exhausted and started laughing. It was a crazy kind of laugh and I'll never be sure why I did it but I had. I lay there looking at the stars feeling snow fall gently on me.

When I got up and went back to the spot where Dimitri, Alex and Anna were, they were all gone. The only trace that any of this was real was Anya's blood. Anya's blood. I fell on my knees and cried out. "Anya!" I screamed. "My baby!"

Everything was silent save for the wind blowing around me. My baby was gone.

I heard footsteps crunching in the snow but I didn't move an inch. I wanted to die. I needed to die. I couldn't go on living without Anya. She, Alex and Katya were my life. If anyone of them died or got hurt, I don't know how I would continue living.

Whoever it was put their arms around my shoulder and pulled me up. Dimitri. "It's time to go Rose."

"Is she dead?" I asked softly, dreading the answer.

"Not yet, almost."

I felt confused. "What do you mean almost?"

"She's dying but we're trapped here. I called help but it's very far away and I don't think she'll make it," he said, the pain evident in his voice. Dimitri held me close and cried into my shoulder. I had never seen Dimitri cry before except for various times throughout my pregnancy and maybe once when the twins were born. Dimitri was strong but now he was vulnerable. He was losing his first daughter. The one he longed for so badly. I held him close and closed my eyes. "Take me to her," I said.

Dimitri pulled back and led me through the trees to a small clearing. Anya was curled up in the snow, her head resting in Alex's lap. Her left arm was covered in blood but looked bandaged by a piece of torn off cloth. Alex was crying and kept smoothing her hair and hugging her close. I knelt beside her. Her eyes were half open and she looked pale.

"Momma," she whispered.

"I'm right here baby," I said as I held her good hand. I kissed her forehead and she made a weak smile.

"Hang in there Anna. Help's coming," I said trying desperately to keep her awake.

"I'm trying but I just want to close my eyes," she said. "Tell me a story to keep me awake."

I took off my coat and wrapped it around her then I said, "Sure."

"Once upon a time, there was a brave, beautiful girl who was loved by everyone she knew. One day she went out into the woods and a wolf tried to gobble her up but she wouldn't let him. The wolf didn't win."

I stopped. She turned slightly. "What happened to the little girl mommy?"

"She was badly hurt but she was strong and she held out until help came," I finished. Tears escaping my eyes.

"Momma don't cry," she begged.

"I'm trying baby."

She closed her eyes and I felt a sense of guilt and dread wash over me. I looked up to where Dimitri was standing. He looked so hurt. Like his world had just collapsed. Maybe it did. I knew how much Anya meant to him. She was his Anna, his butterfly, his princess, but most of all she was just, his. Anya and Dimitri shared something special just like how I shared something special with Alex. He would be crushed if she died.

After a few minutes she stilled.

"Dimitri, I think she's gone."

* * *

Dimitri's pov

I looked away from Rose. It hurt too much. My head felt like it was spinning. Where the hell was the ambulance?

I heard a siren in the distance just then.

"Rose, help is here," I said as I grabbed Anya up. She felt lifeless but I knew she wasn't dead. She probably just passed out from all the blood loss. I hurried as quickly as I could to the ambulance and when the guy saw me he rushed towards me.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

He was human. I couldn't tell him what really had happened.

"She was attacked," I said telling a half-truth. He took her from me and put her on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance and hooked her up to an IV.

"You're going to be fine, Anya," I said to her.

* * *

At the hospital

Rose's pov

I was in the waiting area pacing nervously, waiting to hear how Anna was doing. Dimitri was sitting beside Alex and Christian was there too with Andre and Chrissie. Liss couldn't come because when I told her what happened she felt bad and it probably wasn't safe anyway.

The doctor came out looking grave, and like before, I suspected the worst.

"I'm sorry to say that Anya isn't doing so well and I think you should all take this chance to say goodbye," he said so softly I almost didn't hear.

"Can I say goodbye daddy?" Andre asked Christian.

"Uh, no Andre, I don't think that's such a good idea," Christian said.

"It's okay," I said. "They're best friends and it's only fair."

I held Andre's hand and led him down the lonely, white corridor to Anya's room. I opened the door and stepped in. Anna was hooked up to tons of IVs and she looked pale. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and heavy. Andre let go of my hand and ran to Anna's side. "Wake up," he begged her.

I looked on wishing it wasn't so hard to let go. He held Anna's hand and touched her cheek.

"Anna it's me Andre. You can't die. I need you and I'll miss you,"he said to her almost lifeless body.

He squeezed her hand and closed his eyes. The only sound in the room was the monitors beeping. I looked sadly at Andre. Here he was, losing his best friend.

The screen that was monitoring her heart went flat. It was just a long beep. One that screamed, your daughter's dead and there is nothing you can do about it. It stayed like that for a few moments, then Anya stirred.

Andre, felt it too. He looked up at me with confused, watery eyes. I was confused too. Anya's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "Andre," she whispered.

She looked around some more then smiled. "Mommy. I feel better," she said.

Andre dropped her hand and slumped to the floor. "Auntie Rose, I feel so tired," he said.

Then it hit me. Andre just healed Anya. He brought her back. Andre is a spirit user and Anya is probably bonded to him.

Another thought popped into my head: _'And so it was with shadow-kissed Anna...'_

My daughter is shadow kissed but more importantly she's alive. Anna was alive...

* * *

**A/n - review!**

**I'm gonna write a longer chapter so look out for it in a few days.  
**

**lalalala :)**


	20. Chapter 20 : Neutron Star Collision

**Haha so this is the last chapter! :'( nex chap is an author's note about the sequel :D**

**I've had a blast writing my very first very own fanfiction and ur reviews helped inspire and motivate me to finish and this is a really huge accomplishment because i have never finished a story in my entire life! XD**

**i'm writing the sequel now so updates won't take as long. again thx everyone and happy reading :)**

**-SexciiLexi 3**

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Neutron Star Collision**

_I was searching _  
_You were on a mission _  
_Then our hearts combined like _  
_A Neutron Star Collision _

_I had nothing left to lose _  
_You took your time to choose _  
_Then we told eachother with no trace of fear that _

_Our love would be forever _  
_And if we died _  
_We died together _  
_And I _  
_I said never _  
_Cause our love would be forever _

_The world is broken _  
_And halo's fail to glisten _  
_We tried to make a difference but _  
_No one wants to listen _  
_Hail, the preachers fake and proud _  
_Their doctrines will be cloud _  
_Then they'll dissipate _

_Like snowflakes in an ocean _

_Love is forever _  
_And we'll die _  
_we'll die together _  
_And I _  
_I said never _  
_Cause our love could be forever _

_Now, I've got nothing left to lose _  
_You take your time to choose _  
_I can tell you now without a trace of fear _  
_That my love will be forever _  
_And we'll die _  
_we'll die together _  
_And I _  
_I will never _  
_Cause our love _  
_Will be forever_

* * *

Rose's pov

"So you're saying she's shadow-kissed?" asked Adrian.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" I snapped at Adrian.

"Take it easy Rose. I know this is hard but it happened and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked him incredulously. Adrian stayed silent.

"She's already gotten glimpses into his head," I said. I looked over at Anya who was reading one of my old literature books, The Scarlet Letter. I knew she probably couldn't understand what was going on in the book but she was an excellent reader and she liked to read words even if they weren't making any sense to her.

I kept Anya with me at all times. I was so much more worried about her safety. Afraid, another Strigoi would come to finish what Nathan had started. I cringed internally and turned back to Adrian.

"What's her aura like?"

"It's so much darker than yours. It's blue right now because she's calm but it's almost submerged in dark shadows."

I chewed on my pinky nail nervously. "Thanks for coming Adrian I really appreciate it," I said. Adrian gave me a smile.

"Sure thing Rose, anytime. I'll see you around," he said then left.

Anya looked up at me. She was so quiet ever since the whole Strigoi thing and it hurt me everytime I had to look in her sad eyes or see her bandaged wrist and forearm. I picked her up and held her close. "Mommy's so sorry Anya," I whispered to her. She didn't say anything, she just buried her face in my shoulder and sighed.

I went downstairs with her ready to make her lunch when I saw Dimitri in the living room with Katya and Aleksis.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had some stuff to do," I asked him.

"Rose, we need to talk."

Him not calling me Roza was definitely not a good sign. I put Anna down on the couch and told her I'd be right back. I followed Dimitri upstairs into our room and he sat on the bed. Dimitri's face was impassive, betraying no emotion. "Dimitri, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm taking Anya and I'm going to stay with my family in Russia," he said like it was already a done deal.

"Why?" I asked, a swirling, nervous feeling rising in my stomach.

"You put our daughter's life in danger Rose. I knew you were too young to be a mother but I thought that you would take this seriously."

"I do!" I said outraged. "I love each and every one of them!" I screamed at him in disbelief.

"Do you?" he asked.

I didn't hesitate. "They are everything to me."

"I'm sorry Roza," he said. "But this is something I have to do."

"Dimitri why are you doing this?"

"I love Anya, that's why," he said.

"I am so sorry but can you please put yourself in my situation? I knew I would save Anya but I just couldn't get the words out. I love Anya so much and I won't ever recover from seeing her die. Please don't take her away from me," I begged him. I cupped his face and looked him in the eye.

"Dimitri, we have been through so much and you know me. People said we would never last and we've made it through thick and thin for five years and we're still going strong. How much do you love me Dimitri?"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Roza...I love you more than the stars in the universe. I love you more than my own life. I love you so much it amazes me every day that I live how I can have so much love for someone," he finally answered.

I hugged him. "If that's true then you won't hurt me by taking Anya away. I don't want to lose any of you, ever."

"I don't know Rose..." he trailed off.

"Dimitri," I said as I held him close. "Promise me you won't do this. It's already hurting."

Dimitri stayed silent then after a while he said, "I don't want to ever hurt you but promise me that you'll do the right thing if something like that ever happens again."

"I promise," I said quickly.

* * *

two months later

Anya's Pov

Brooklyn and I were on the swing twirling around and just talking. It was Valentine's day and it was recess. I had gotten a few valentines from people in my class and some from other people but Andre didn't give me anything and I was mad at him. Even Lucas had gotten Brooklyn a Valentine.

"I hate Valentine's day," I said.

"Please, just because Andre didn't give you anything doesn't mean you have to hate it. Besides, you can't hate Valentines day," she pointed out.

"Yeah? And why not?" I asked.

"Because it's my birthday," she said.

"Really?" I asked, thinking she was playing some joke on me.

"Yes it is, that's why my middle name is Valentine," she said.

"Then what's the Margaret for?" I asked. "It's my oldest sister's name," she explained.

"Well I'll make up for it soon. You should have told me sooner."

She shrugged her shoulders and I continued twirling in my swing and looking in the grass while she told me a story about one of her sisters that I had heard at least a million times. While I was watching a ladybug climb a blade of grass, a shadow came over me. I looked up and saw Andre.

"I'm not talking to you," I declared.

"Anna please don't be mad. I didn't know what to get you for Valentine's Day," he pleaded.

"Well I have a good idea. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Can I at least give you your present first?" he asked. I did like presents...

"Fine."

Andre leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Eww," Brooke said. I smiled.

"I forgive you," I said to him.

* * *

Summer

Rose's pov

Dimitri and I were all alone on the beach and the sun was setting. It was so romantic. It was summer, the kids were in Turkey with Abe, Lissa was in New York with Christian, both me and Dimitri were on vacation, everything was just too good to be true. I leaned my head on Dimitri's shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked me.

"This doesn't seem real. Maybe I'm dreaming."

"Well, I have a good way to wake you up," he said. Dimitri turned to me and leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I don't care anymore. I think I like this dream," I said.

Dimitri smiled. "Good because all I want for you is to be happy."

"We've come such a long way. I remember the first time I saw you. All I could see was this really tall guy and I have to admit, it was creepy. But when I saw you out on the street, I couldn't help but think what a handsome guy you are," I said.

"Do you want to know what I first thought of you?" he asked. I nodded.

"I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Not in a romantic way but an admiring one. I did have a mission. Your beauty wasn't the only quality I recognized though. I saw strength, determination, chivalry, and a person who no matter what would stand up for what they believed in," he said softly.

"Really? Because all I was thinking was how hot you looked despite you being a threat."

Dimitri laughed. "Rose, you've shown me that if you really want something no matter what gets thrown your way it can be all yours. I 'm so happy with you everyday and I hope we'll have each other for decades to come. I'd spend the rest of my life with you no questions asked. I'm so glad I found you and that you're all mine."

I wiped a tear away.

"I'm all yours."

Dimitri was on a mission when he found me. At first that mission was to bring Lissa back to the academy, but as time went on his mission turned into the ultimate test of love. I realized that I had been through a lot these past years but with Dimitri always by my side I could do anything. For so long, we tried to deny our love but I've realized nothing can stop true love. Everyone said we wouldn't make it but here we are and I'm glad I made the right choices that led me to where I am today. People are always trying to get in the way of things or try to break up something perfectly good, but when you believe in that special someone, you are invincible.

**Falling in Love means letting yourself fall, even though you could get hurt. You're either going to hit the bottom or he's going to catch you. Either way, We Jump. - Anonymous

* * *

**

You can review if you want but this is where it ends :'(

The next chap is super important it's about the sequel! plz read.

Lalalalal :)

-SexciiLexi 3


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note

Ok so the sequel isn't going to be about Rose and Dimitri although they'll definitely play their part in it. This sequel is about Rose's daughter Anya and Lissa's son Andre. They both go to the academy with their siblings and all the other ppl from this story. Anya has a boyfriend and Andre has a girlfriend but they both like each other though at first they don't realize it. It's going to be an awesome fanfic and I hope you guyz will love it

-SexciiLexi 3


End file.
